When You Fall
by jesseleesoffer
Summary: Finntana, watch how they struggle. See how they love. What happens when you lose a baby you were so eager to keep? Can they still love each other despite everything? M for future chapters. In-complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, i do not own Glee or the characters.

* * *

They've been fighting, it's understandable they went through something pretty traumatic. He's not leaving her and she's put her walls back up. She's resulted in being a bitch, she's resulted in shutting everyone out. She's trying to shut out the guy that loves her for everything she is. Worst thing is, she loves him but she thinks it's better for him to leave. She feels worthless yet he stands by her.

"I'm not perfect but I'll keep trying... that's what I said I would do from the start." he stood there in front of her, taking every ounce of courage he had. He loved her, he loved everything about her. The way her lip quivered when she was angry at him, the way she arched her eyebrow, the way her eyes light up when she's hatched a plan. The way she licks her lips when she's nervous, the way she rolls her eyes when she's being a total bitch. "Hey, look at me. This is the same guy! The same guy that fell in love with you 6 months ago. That same guy who is in love with you right here and now." he approached her slowly, his heart pounding against his chest.

She doesn't give him the time of day. She looks away, it's taking every inch of self-control she has not to look at him. She's fuming, she doesn't want to say anything to him because she knows she'll regret it. "Just leave. Don't touch me! Don't! Just..." she yells at him pushing him away. She's frantic, she just lost her baby. The baby she was looking forward to caring and loving. The baby that was hers and his. Alex, the baby's name was Alex. She slowly walks away from him, she takes a deep breath, "I want a sense or normality in my life! Damnit! Aren't I allowed to want to be happy! Am I not allowed to feel what I feel?" she yells from across the room.

He stands there shocked, all he really wants to do is hug her and tell her that everything will be ok. He can't guarantee that it will be but he wants to make it better, after all she wasn't the only one who lost a son... he did too. That baby was very muchly a part of him as it was a part of her. He runs his fingers through his light brown hair, he's frustrated. He loves her he just doesn't know what to say because everything he has been saying has been rebounding off him. "No! You're shutting me off again! You're putting up those god damned walls again! You're acting like he didn't mean a thing to you! Like Alex didn't mean anything... we didn't lose money! We lost our god damned baby! So no, you can't act like we're completely normal because we're not!" he yells back at her.

Bright lights hit her face, she shrieks in terror. It's coming fast at her and she looks across to see her boyfriends face. They are crushed upon impact before she can say anything to him. She feels like she's not gonna make it. She hears the sirens in the background, people murmuring things. She's being carried into an ambulance. "Santana! Are you even listening to me?". She finally looked in his direction, "Yes Finn! I am listening to you! Are you listening to me? Go! I'm FINE! You want to leave! SO JUST LEAVE ALREADY FINN! I'M NOT HOLDING YOU HERE!"

He looks at her tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. "I... i-i, i'm not leaving San... you are not putting these walls up and isolating yourself. Yeah, you're not holding me here. I want to be here with you! You know because i'm your boyfriend! I wanna be there for you, remember thick and thin! That's what we promised!" He sighed and walked over to her hoping she wouldn't flinch or walk away. He strokes her cheek wiping away her tears, "San, I love you... please don't do this to me..." he pleaded. She shook her head a pushed his hand away, "Finn... i-i.. please don't make this hard for you to do... just go... now.. please.." she mumbles. "I.. I just thought you..." he whispers before she interrupts him, "you thought wrong, just go..." she bites her lip.

He trembles, he didn't want to leave her but she just kept pushing him. One word left his lips, "fine..." He took one more look at her before leaving her room.

They were crushed upon impact, he was horrified... he made it out lucky. He wishes he could say the same about his girlfriend. The soon to be mother of his child. He crawled out of the car, and looked for someone who could help them! "HELP! SOME BODY CALL THE AMBULANCE! PLEASE!" he yelled out. The ambulanced finally arrived and he was frantic he knew the news wasn't good, he knew that the baby hadn't made it out alive. He was just concerned for her and if she was still alive and breathing.

"Every single time! Every time Finn! Why?" he yells and punches the brick wall which broke his wrist at contact. "SHIT!" he yells out and tries to move his hand. Unsuccessful. He's the quarterback of the football team, "Coach is definitely gonna kill me!" he thought. He walks back in the hospital angry at himself and upset that his girlfriend won't even speak to him. He decides to get his hand checked out, "Yeah, definitely broke your wrist there, son... mind me asking how you broke it?" the doctor asked. "Uhm.. well I sorta... kinda.. I punched a wall.." he stumbles out. The doctor chuckles and nods his head before fixing him up with a cast. He thanks the doctor and walks out of the ER, he finds himself walking back to her ward. He stands out in the hallway contemplating whether to walk back in and tell her he's sorry for pushing her... "Should I...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, i do not own Glee or the characters

* * *

She sat there on her bed sobbing, she was angry and she was tired. She just wanted somebody to hug but she went and screwed that up. She threw a pillow across the room in anger, "STUPID WALLS! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO GO UP!" she yelled. She got off the bed feeling angrier than ever, she turned to the closest chair and kicked it over as well as yelling incoherent words. It wasn't long before a nurse heard the havoc reeking in her room, "Hunny… you need to calm down… there's been so much stress in your body…" Santana look at her sternly and simply stated, "Calm down. I am calm. But wait, have you ever lost a kid? Have you ever pushed the only person that has ever loved you so far away? Have you? No. I don't think so! So, don't tell me to keep calm!" The nurse look at her quite sympathetically, "Are you feeling ok? Do you need your medication?" Santana looked at her shook her head, "I'm fine! I don't need my damn meds, I need my damn boyfriend!". "Sweetie, I can't help you with that… but, if he loves you he'll come back or if you love him you'll go find him…" she smiled and walked out of the room giving Santana time to think. She sat back on the edge of the bed and decided that she was going to look for something fun to do, she didn't want to think about Finn or what had happened she just wanted to have fun and do something spontaneously. She creeps out of her room and runs down the hallway bumping into someone, "HEY! WATCH IT!" she yells. She looks up and gulps nervously, "w-what are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing… why are you out of your room? You're meant to be resting…" he said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't I tell you to stop telling me what to do!" she retorted. He doesn't want to fight with her anymore but she's not giving him much of an option though. "I'm not telling you what to do San! I'm telling you what the doctors told you to do! For the daughter of a doctor herself you would have thought she'd have some knowledge!" He regretted the last comment as soon as it left his mouth. He realizes she knows nothing about his hand, he puts it behind his back trying to hide it. "Mmm… lovely! I step out of my room for one minute and you're already calling me stupid. Simply lovely!" she says with a look of disgust on her face. She sees his hand move and he's looking uneasy, like she could give a damn anyway. He bites his lip avoiding her gaze, "because I totally want to be doing this right now… don't I San?" She glares at him, she really doesn't want to be here talking to him, "Well whatever… what are you hiding behind you back?" watching him tremble in front of her.

He doesn't want to tell her, she'll think he's stupid. Not like she doesn't think he's stupid already. He looks up and stares into her light brown eyes for a moment and in that moment he remember the warmth in them, the way he knew she was looking at him from across the room, he missed the feeling he got when he looked into her eyes but now it's cold and empty, nothing but a lost soul. "Nothing, I'm not hiding anything…" She could tell he was lying, he was never a good liar. His lip twitched and he did that stupid grin of his, he was such a moron sometimes. "Finn, everything aside… what did you do?" she asked him once more. God damn it, I hate the way she looks at me like I'm nothing to her. I hate the fact that she's being a total bitch to me right now! Where's the Santana I know and love? "I broke it. I broke my wrist. That's all." All the anger and sorrow melted away, she didn't know what to say… "Babe… F-finn. What happened?" her voice quivering. He didn't want to explain to her that he was so angry at himself and at the world that he punched a wall, which sounded stupid even in his head. She crosses her arms waiting for an answer. He sighs before finally revealing what had happened, he swore he heard a small giggle escape her mouth and once again he was sure that the Santana he knew and love was somewhere in there behind all that anger and sorrow. "Wow! That was a really stupid thing to do! You are our quarterback Finn. Coach is going to kill you…" she started. He didn't care, he didn't want to think about football or school at the moment. He wanted to kiss her so badly and tell her that it was going to be ok, that they were going to be ok. "Hey… San, I don't care about that right now…" he walked over to her slowly; he brushed a strand of hair off her face with his hand leaving it there to cup her cheek. She closes her eyes briefly, she smiles because she likes the warmth of his hand upon her cheek. "Finn… I-I-I… I just…" she stumbles. "San, it's ok… I know…" he mumbles.

She loves the height difference between the both of them, she loves the way we looks down at her and the way she can bury his face in his chest. It's a reflex for them to just stand there appreciating their other half. He rests his forehead on hers and pecks her nose, "I love you Santana…" he tells her softly. Her heart is pounding against her chest and there are no signs of it slowing down anytime soon. It's been less than 20 minutes since they were in her hospital room yelling at each other, she closes the gap between them placing a soft kiss upon his lips. He smiles as she kisses him, "I love you." He repeats mumbling against her lips. "I love you too Finn…" she mumbles against his lips. Every word was true, those three words. She loves him. He loves her. "I think you should rest now baby…" he kisses her once more. She nods and whispers to him, "I don't want you to leave…" He wasn't going to leave her, he would sit and sleep in that chair if he had to but he wasn't going to leave her side. "I'm not going to leave you…" he whispers back, "I'll sit in that chair all night but I won't leave you baby…" She pecks the corner of his mouth, "no… squish with me in the bed… I want you to hold me…" she explains. He doesn't fight her, he simply escorts her back to her room. "I'm up for squishing in this tiny bed with you…" he lays on the bed patting the spot next to him, "sleeping wouldn't be as fun as it was if it weren't next to you…" he chuckles. She lays next to him and snuggles into his side, drawing circles on his chest, "you're a loser babe… biggest goofball ever!" she whispers before falling asleep in his arms.

He smiles whilst listening to her breath, it's slow and steady. She smiles in her sleep and he pecks her on her forehead, "Santana Lopez… I love you… I would have never expected us to ever happen..." he sighs and elevates his arm with a cast on it. He starts to fall asleep knowing both his dreams and reality were finally the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, i do not own Glee or the characters

* * *

She wakes up the next morning and smiles, she stretches before kissing Finn softly, "Good Morning baby…" she mumbles against his lips. He smiles, he has been awake for a while now but he's been waiting for her to wake up, "Good Morning to you too…" he chuckles, "I love when you wake me up like that" he smirks. She shakes her head and pokes him gently in the side, "goofball!" she laughs. She really hopes her doctor gives her the all clear, she really wants to go home, she's sick of sitting in her ward all day, plus she kinda misses school. "Hey, do you think I'll be able to go home today and at least make it to school?" she look at Finn, biting her lip. He doesn't know why she's in such a hurry to get back home, that's all she has wanted to do since she ended up in the hospital. "I don't know baby… it's up to the doctors and stuff…" he mumbles. She pouts, "I just wanna go home and shower… I don't know sleep in a bigger bed…" she laughs. She doesn't understand why he's so concerned; yeah he doesn't have to say a word but she can tell by the look on his face. "Mmm… a shower with you and a bigger bed sounds great!" he says whilst stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Well, I'm gonna go pee… I'll be back." She says before disappearing to the toilet.

He stretches and rubs his eyes, the bed was super small and squishing wasn't the smartest idea but he's glad he did. He gets out of the bed and looks out the window, it wasn't the greatest view but it wasn't the worst either. He could see the inner city, the large buildings. It was kind of intimidating how large they were. He hums to himself, "Hey baby… I think I want to marry you…"

She does exactly what she says she's going to do, she pees. Yeah, whatever too much information but she couldn't care less. She finishes up and looks in the mirror, she looks like a creature out of Jurassic Park. She rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her dark brown hair, "Oh Santana, you look lovely…" she says sarcastically. She turns the tap on allowing the water to run, she washes her hands and splashes her face with water. "Good Morning San, you are beautiful. Don't forget" she smiled at herself in the mirror hoping the voices in her head would stop telling her otherwise.

He walks over to the toilet door and knocks on it softly. She's been in there longer than expected, "San? Are you ok in there?" he asks. She smiles at herself once more before opening the door and putting her arms around Finn, "Yes babe… I am fine!" she grins. He needs to stop worrying about her, she just happy they're ok… "Lighten up Finn, I'm ok. You don't have to worry about me breaking down… I'm not that kind of girl…" she mumbles as she rests her forehead on his chin. He tilts her chin up so she's looking at her, "I know… I'm sorry I'm being a total downer baby… I don't mean to!" She smiles and stands on the top of her toes pecking him on the tip of his nose, "It's ok! I know you don't mean to…" she chuckles. There's someone knocking at the door, she skips over hoping it's the doctor telling her that she can go home now. Just her luck, it was her doctor, "Santana? Oh why hello there! Yes, all the tests are back… nothing serious! You're all clear to go home!" She squeals and jumps up and down out of excitement, "Thank you so much Doc!" The doctor smiles and leaves them to pack. "Hear that Finn! I can go home!" she smiles and grabs her clothes and puts them in her bag, "Maybe we can even make it to school! I mean it is early in the morning… but you know!" she smiles at him.

He smiles back her, he hasn't seen her, this happy or excited in a while… actually ever. "You really wanna get back to school don't you?" she finishes packing all her stuff, "Yes! God, I actually miss that hell hole… and I miss my parents! Which reminds me I probably should call them to pick me up!" She smiles at him once more before picking up her phone and a change of clothes, as much as she loved being naked and only wearing a hospital gown it was nice to you know… wear some underwear and a bra. She calls her Dad, "Hola Papi! Yeah! The doctor gave the all clear just then! I miss you too Paps! Breakfast with both you and Mami sounds great… Oh yeah! Finn is here too… Of course I'll tell him! Ok, I'll see you in 10 minutes, I love you Dad!" she hung up the phone and put a nice dress on. She was excited, both her parents and Finn's parents were very supportive of them though they were only young. She loved her parents and she will always and forever remain their little girl.

"Ana, are you ok? You look terrible?" Peter her father arches a brow. She does look terrible, she feels terrible and she's been vomiting nonstop. "I don't know… maybe it's just a stomach bug? I've been throwing up a lot…" she replies, clutching her stomach. She thought nothing of it but he knew better than that, he was a doctor and he'd seen so many girls walk through the door looking like that. There she was, his baby girl, his only daughter and there was a high chance of her being pregnant. She looks at him and makes a face, "Daddy… Are you ok?" He looks at her and smiles, "Yeah Ana, I am fine… umm… Finn, Ana… have you… umm, kids… been using protection whilst you know… doing the deed?" he raises his brows. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops, "Dad. You serious right now?" she asks him in shock. Her boyfriend Finn bites his lip, he's feeling really embarrassed, "Yes si- oh wait. Ana… remember that one time… in th-" she interrupts him midsentence, "Oh. That time. That one time!" Peter's eyes widen, "Ok, don't want to know… Santana, are you late? And if so how late?" She bites her lip realizing she's at least 3 months late, she places her palm on her forehead, "mmm… yes late. 3 months… roughly."

Peter is astounded, "Santana, I want you to take the test in my desk drawer… guys, how many times did I say protection when you two first started dating…" he shakes his head. Santana takes the test out of his drawer and kisses Finn on the cheek, "Dad, play nice with him… ok?" she warns before walking to the toilet. Finn stands there completely scared out of his brains, Mr. Lopez isn't scary but when you find out that you most probably got your girlfriend pregnant and you're standing in front of her dad, then it's kind of scary. "Hello Sir…" he starts, "I'm really… sorry… I know you probably want to kill me or something…" Peter chuckles, it's not like he enjoys seeing the poor kid squirm but it was kind of amusing. "Finn, it's ok… yeah, I would never want my daughter to be pregnant at this age but things happen and you know… just stay strong Finn." he says sympathetically. "Yes Sir, I'll do whatever it takes to be a good father if there is a baby in there…" She comes back out and the result was already written on her facial expression. She was most definitely pregnant.

She zones back and she's still looking at herself in the mirror. She hears Finn asking something in the background, "Finn… I'm getting dressed… unless you want to see me naked I suggest you shut your hole!" she calls out to him. "Oh! In that case I'm coming in!" he jokes. She laughs at him and walks out fully clothed, "Sorry babe… I was just joking…" she smirks.

He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist; "You look beautiful as always San…" he smiles and kisses the nape of her neck. She smiles and bites her lip, "why thank you… and what do you think you're doing…?" she chuckles. He knows she likes it so he leaves a trail of soft kisses from her neck down to her shoulder, "I'm kissing my girlfriend, why?" he mumbles against her shoulder. "mmm… nothing, just your girlfriend is.. Nothing never mind…" she giggles. He rocks with her as he kisses back up to her neck and nibbling on her earlobe, "I love my girlfriend…" Her heart flutters and turns her head to kiss him as she kisses him she traces the inside of his bottom lip with her tongue. He kisses her back slipping his tongue in to her mouth; he tugs her bottom lip and smirks. "So now do you get why I'm happy… and why we should go home..?" she giggles whilst pulling away from him. He nods, "Yes, indeed! I see… I most definitely understand…" She nudges him playfully and shakes her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the characters

* * *

Her Dad comes and picks them both up from the hospital, he greets them both pulling Santana into a tight hug, "Mija, I'm so glad you are ok…" he manages out. She smiles and hugs him back, "Papi! You know me… I'll just bounce back… you taught me that remember?" He smiles at her and cups her cheek, "of course… you're a Lopez. You fight to the finish…" He speaks to Finn briefly making sure the poor boy is ok, he hugs him tight as Peter knows that Finn has never really had a father figure up until recently. "So, shall we get you two home and rested up?" he asks though he already knew what the answer was. Santana smiles at him, "Yes please Daddy… and maybe we could even make it to, you know… school…" she bites her lip knowing it may be too much to ask. Finn looks uneasy but smiles at her, he is scared that once she's back at school she'll forget all about what they've been through. Her dad smiles at her and picks up her bags, "anything for you princess…" he replies.

They drop Finn off to his house and she tells him that they'll meet each other at school. "yes, I'll be fine for an hour baby…" she laughs and sticks her head out the window to kiss him, "I love you Finn…" she smiles. He kisses her back softly, "I love you too San…" he strokes her cheek before walking inside his house. "Mom! Dad, I'm home… I would have called bu-" he stops mid-sentence to see his mom waiting for him in the kitchen, she flings her arms around him. "Finn! Are you? When we heard the news! You, I just… Finn!" she hugs him tight. He chuckles, "Mom… I'm ok, look at me… I'm fine… just some cuts and bruises… oh and umm, I broke my wrist… but that's because I got mad… I punched a wall…" he tells her.

She laughs at the mention of the wall, she's just glad that he's safe. "Oh honey…" she says whilst squishing his cheeks, "I'm sorry about it… I know you were excited…" she bites her lip. He gets it, he's sad but he has to be strong for everyone. He doesn't want people thinking he's a girl or something for being all emotional, "It's ok Mom… we weren't ready to raise a baby…" he smiles, "Where's Kurt and Dad?" he asks. His Mom recently married one of his "friend's" Dad. Well the kid really wasn't a friend but they grew closer over the short year and a half they went to school with each other. Kurt was gay and Finn had no problem with him being gay and they got along pretty well, he got to be the older brother he always wanted to be. "Mmm, Kurt's in his room and your Dad is at the shop." She replied. He nods, "Mmm… well I'm gonna go take a shower. San wants to go to school today…" he mumbles. Carole smiles and kisses his forehead, "don't worry so much honey... you'll have a good day. It's just school." He smiles at her before walking up the stairs to his room, "Kurt…" he whispers. Kurt pokes his head out of his door, "mmm… Finn, welcome home… how's umm, Santana?" he looks at him sympathetically. Finn bites his lip and mumbles back, "she's good… nothing serious but there's no more baby…" Kurt stands in his doorway and folds his arms around his chest, "I see… I'm sorry to hear that Finn…" He nods once more, "hey, I gotta get ready for school… speaking of, why aren't you getting ready?" Kurt just shook his head and replied, "you don't want to know... and hurry up, I still want to take a shower."

Finn chuckles before walking into the bathroom, he slowly takes off his shirt and makes a face at his reflection, "wow… I look like hell. I did not get sleep whatsoever…" he says before squishing his face hoping to wake up. He gets his phone out and texts Santana, "Hey baby. Hope you got home safe. I love you." He turns the water on feeling the warmth on his skin, he takes this time to relax and just think about what had just happened.

She drives home with her dad after picking up something to eat, "Hey daddy, are you ok?" she questions. "Yeah, I am Santana… I was just so scared about you… you're ok, right?" he replies. She nods and places her hand on his, she squeezes it tight, "I'm sorry… it was a crazy night and no one would have expected it…" He nods as they pull into the driveway, "you had your mother frantic the whole night…" he smirks, "now just hug her and tell her your ok before you get ready for school…" he chuckles. She nods because that was so typical of her mother, she cried if Santana skipped school in which she promised she wouldn't do it again… or well she just hasn't gotten caught again. "Mami!" she runs and hugs Maria tight, "Yes, I am fine… just some cuts and bruises." Maria smiles and hugs her tight, "I'm glad you're ok… did you eat? Do you want something to eat? Are you going to school? Do you need me to pick out some clothes?" Santana just laughed, "Mom, I'm ok. I'm not a baby, I can pick out my own clothes and yes Papi and I went to eat already… is it ok if I just go upstairs to shower?" Maria nods and takes a deep breath, "well your keys are over there, Papi and I have a convention for the whole day and we'll be out over the weekend… you gonna be ok by yourself honey?" Santana smiles and assures them that she'll be ok and that she'll get her friends and Finn to keep her company. Her dad just chuckles and mumbles something about "protection" she rolls her eyes at him and walks up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the characters.

* * *

She takes a long and warm shower, she shuts her eyes letting the warm water hit her body. She runs her fingers through her hair once more before getting out and grabbing her towel. PING. One new message, it's Finn. "Hey, yeah I got home safe... I'll see you at school! Love you!" she hit send and walks slowly back into her room. She drops the towel and looks for some nice underwear to wear, "mmm... red. Lace. Just a pick me up for today." She slips her underwear on with a matching bra, she looks at herself in the full length mirror. She places her hand on her stomach rubbing it softly, she wasn't so dissatisfied with her figure, she still had the same body as before... she clutches her stomach and sucks it in, better. She rummages in her closet for her cheerleading uniform. She stares at it in awe, she missed it but would putting it back on mean being who she was before Finn? She slips the uniform on and smiles in the mirror. She loved the security it gave her, she felt so powerful, and she felt so good. She twirls around and realises she is missing her spankies, god she loved how short the skirt was. She loved how as soon as she walked down the halls of the local high school everyone's eyes were glued onto her behind. She rummages around and finally finds her spankies, spankies allowed her to flaunt her tanned legs and her nicely shaped ass around the school without looking too skimpy. Before completing the outfit she does her makeup and fixes her hair, she pulls it up into a tight pony tail and curls the tips.

She checks her phone again, enough time to grab some coffee before going to school. She slips her shoes and socks on before brewing a pot of coffee for herself. She takes it to go in her thermos, "Finn, usual spot. I'm leaving for school now! I love you! 3" she texts him and smiles, it's the first time in a while she's been excited to ever be at school. She grabs her keys, spins on her heels and walks to her car, "today's gonna be a good day Santana..."

"FINN! HURRY UP! Though I may not have school, I still would love to have my morning shower!" Kurt banged on the door, "PLUS! You're going to be late!" Finn finally shuts the water off realising that he indeed was going to be late if he didn't get moving, "SHIT! Sorry!" he yelled. He rushed out of the bathroom and ran to his room throwing on a white v-neck t-shirt, some black jeans and his letterman jacket. He shakes his head and styles his hair up, "the fin looks good..." he chuckles. "Hunny! If you don't get moving, you're gonna be late!" Carole yelled from the kitchen. "SORRY MOM! I'M MOVING AS FAST AS I CAN!" he yelled from his room, he checks his phone and it's a message from Santana. Ok, so he'd meet her at her usual spot, he walked down to kiss his Mom before he left. She was nagging him, telling him that a boy needs breakfast and it's the most important meal of the day. "No Mom! I gotta go! I'll pick something up before I get there!" he said whilst struggling to put his shoes on whilst walking out the door.

She pulls up into her usual parking spot, surprisingly it's still available. She steps out of her car and she can feel the eyes glued on to her already, she hears the wolf whistles and the jealous comments. She grabs her bag and smirks heading over to the steps to wait for Finn. "Santana Lopez, back in her uniform..." she turns around and smirks, "Yes Coach, the uniform is back on and my leg is better..." Her coach just shakes her head, "good to have you back Santana... practice tomorrow afternoon." She nods her head and sips her coffee before her train of thought was rudely interrupted by one of the younger girls bumping into her, "umm, excuse me..." she glared at the poor girl, "uh.. yeah?" she simply replied. Santana was not amused, "Ok, first off don't just "yeah" me, don't even look at me the way you're looking at me now. Now if you ever want to be a "somebody" at this school I suggest you get out of my face before I throw scolding hot coffee on to it. Now, out of my sight!" She felt the power coursing through her veins and she was enjoying it. She emphasized her point by flicking her hand motioning for her and her posse to move. There was a chorus of them saying "I'm sorry" and nodding their heads before moving along.

God she loved this uniform and the confidence it gave her. School was definitely going to be a good day today, wonder where Finn is. She checks her phone and giggles, he's probably doing his hair again... He takes FOREVER to do his damn hair and all he does is style it upwards, it looks like a shark fin. She shakes her head and bites her lip, we are so the school's power couple. He's a jock, she's a cheer leader. They're on top where they belong, that's how it's meant to be... right?

She scrolls through her gallery, photos of her and her two girl best friends, Quinn and Brittany. Photos of her and long time best friend Noah, weird photos from inside the choir room because when they get bored they just chill out in the choir room. Photos of her and Finn, photos from around the school and photos of herself and Kurt. She laughs at the one group photo she had on her phone, god forbid she actually missed them all. She looks up and lets out a sigh, what is the world coming to? She actually misses that group of misfits.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Finn rushes to school, "she's so gonna kill me for being late!" he yells at himself mentally before pulling up at the school. He gets his phone out to call her, luckily enough she picks up. "San! I'm sorry, I was taking a shower and then I real-" she laughs, "Finn, calm down. You're doing that thing where you talk really fast because you think I'm mad at you..." he takes a deep breath before continuing, "Oh, ok. So where are you?" he starts walking around looking for her, "I can't see you San..." little did he know that he was standing right in front of her, she giggled into the phone, "Babe... turn around..." she said before hanging up on him. He chuckles and turns around, he smiles before realising she's back in her cheer leading uniform. "San, y-you're back in the uniform..?" he arches a brow just a tad bit confused, "Yes, I am indeed back in my uniform!" she smiles flirtatiously, "why don't you like it..?" she jokes. He stares at her for a while, "N-no... You know that I lik-love it... it's just don't you think it's too soon..?" he pulls her in by the waist and whispering into her ear.

Too soon, the soon the better... isn't that how the saying goes? She looks up at him towering over her, "No, I don't think it's too soon... and of course you love it, everyone does." She rolls her eyes, "San, It's just... I don't know... are you cold? You seem cold? Take my jacket..." he fumbles. She looks at him and shakes her head, "Nuh uh. I am not wearing your jacket, look how good my legs look today..." He groans, "Baby, I just don't want them staring at you... like that..." He puts his puppy dog face on and she knows she can't fight it so she says, "babe, I'm a cheerleader. I'm **your** girlfriend, and I'm hot... deal with it." She finishes her coffee before turning on her heel pulling away from him, she looks back at him and he looks so confused, a face he wears so well. She laughs to herself, what a goofball! "Looking good Lopez!" a Neanderthal hockey player yelled out to her.

He follows her to her locker and stands with his arms wrapped around her waist, "that dude was totally staring at you..." he murmurs, "too soon... way too soon..." he shakes his head somewhat disappointed. She looks up at him, "What is your problem Finn? I'm in my uniform... whoopdeedo." She throws her hands up in the air, "look, I'm trying to be Santana. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be happy..." she looks at him seriously. "San, of course I want you to be happy but this... all of _this_ is making it look like you're trying to forget what happened... like you're trying to start where you left off before you know... that thing..." he mumbles. She's starting to get irritated, why can't anyone be happy for her? Why can't she just do what she does without people thinking she's covering something up! "Look Finn, I'm in this uniform because this is who I am! I'm not hiding from anything and I'm not trying to forget about him! We've been through this, I'm not hiding anything" she pulls him by the shirt whispering into his ear.

He stands close to her and holding her tighter, "yeah I know... but this, is pushing it a little bit don't you think...? Being a cheer leader so soon after Alex... you know, died... It's too much baby..." he trails off. She looks up at him, "it's not much at all... Finn, I'm just trying to have fun... you know "fun"..." He rolls his eyes at her, "whatever..." he mumbles taking a step back looking at her. She glares at him, "honestly Finn, what is your problem?" she shakes her head in dismay. He raises his voice at her a little upset, "I'm sorry if I'm still a little upset that we lost our son... _excuse _me!" She looks at him eyes red with fury, "I cannot believe you right now! We're back at school for once and you're making a scene! Don't yell!"

"I am not making a scene Santana! You're putting your god damned walls back up! You're pretending you're ok when you're _clearly_ not!" he raises his voice again. She turns around and walks away from him, before picking her bag up and walking towards her locker, "We are not having this conversation!" she stands in front of her locker and fiddles with her lock, "NO ME GUSTA!" she yells. She pays no attentions to him, "there are no walls, what walls are you referring to? I thought you broke through all of them!"

He follows her, "Santana! Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" She doesn't look at him, "oh look, I just walked away from you... what are you gonna do about it Finn!" she finally opens her locker and throws her bag in. He forces her to turn around to look at him, "Santana! Stop! Stop all of this! This little facade of yours! It's not funny! I thought we were stronger than this, I guess not!" She rolls her eyes at him, "Hey! I wasn't the one stamping my feet on someone else's parade! I was just looking for a good day and you just stomped your giant ass feet all over that!" He huffs and takes a step back, "fine! Go have your _fun_ day! I'm going to class..." he turns and goes to walk away. She shakes her head, "and... fine!" she slams her locker shut, "you go crap on everyone else's day and I'm gonna find someone else to have fun with!" she looks at him and glares, "you really are a moron Finn, we have the same class this morning!"

He turns back around, "what did you just say?" He rolls his eyes, "I am not a moron! I am well aware that we have the same class this morning! I'm just saying, don't speak to me and don't sit by me! Especially not today!" she yells at him, "fine by me! Let's advertise that I'm free to sit next to today! I'm sure someone would _love _to sit by me!" He's fuming now, he scoffs, "that's because everyone sees you as a whore! They all know that you put out so easily!" he steps to her closer, hissing into her ear. "Oh really now Finn, I'm a whore! LOVELY! Simply LOVELY!" she looks around, she's furious, he just called her a whore so she's gonna piss him off futher more. BINGO! She spots a cute looking guy standing in the halls, brace yourself random kid. You're about to get the thrill of your life! "So we're gonna play that game Finn... oh, so let's actually make that statement true!" she starts to walk over to her target. He yells at her, "San! If you do this! You're just proving my point! Everyone already knows it! I thought you said you had changed! I guess not!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the characters.

* * *

"No Finn! You'd like to think that I've changed!" each step she's taking she's getting closer to her target. He leans against the lockers making a pained expression. God, was she really going to go through with it. I hope she doesn't. She yells out to him, "FINN! ARE YOU WATCHING!" she turns around to glare at him before putting her sexual conquest face on. "Oh trust me Santana, I'm watching!" he says taking a few steps closer to them, "if you kiss him..." She smirks, "good!" she mumbles.

She makes small talk with the kid, "yeah. I'm a cheer leader... shush, I just need you to stand here and look good..." she mutters. She makes it look like she's having the time of her life, she makes it even more convincing by licking her lips pretending she's checking the kid out, "so I'm gonna borrow your lips for a couple of seconds..." he simply nods staring at her in awe. "Santana! Don't you dare! You're just proving my point!" he takes a step closer. The random kid stares at the quarreling couple in confusion but stands there firm. "Isn't this what you wanted Gigantor?" she yells out before turning to the kid, "so I want you to kiss me on my count... ok!" he just nods.

Finn glares at the kid, "kiss her and I'll punch you Dude..." he then glares at Santana. She smirks, "you ready kid?" he nods and cups her cheek. "Go ahead. Kiss him! But just be warned! If you do, that counts as cheating. Then we're through. We're done Santana, if you kiss him we are DONE!" his fist balling up and his knuckles turning white. She hears him yelling in the background, "I can't believe it Santana! Yeah sure, you said you changed but you're the same whore you were before! You know what makes it worse San, he doesn't know your story! Does he know what happened? NO. Was he there through the good and the bad?"

She rests her forehead on the kid's, "jealous babe? Yeah, well you brought this upon yourself!" He called me a whore again, stupid Finn! God! Uughh! "Hey hey! Cool it, why would you call her a whore! No way to treat a lady!" spoke the kid with no name. "Um, excuse me... are you talking to me? We don't even know who you are! You don't even know her damn story! You don't even know why she's planning to kiss you!" She shakes her head before the kid started kissing her making every moment count, Finn pulls her off by the shoulders and pushing the kid against the wall, "I told you not to kiss her!" The kid stood up for himself, mistake! Finn was angry and anyone who is anybody knows not to mess with an angry Finn Hudson. "You wanna know why she kissed you?" presses him on the wall, "want me to tell him San? Want me to tell him our story?" he smirked angrily. "Don't you dare Hudson! Don't you dare say a word!" she yelled at him.

The kid pushes Finn off of him. He's forced to look at Santana, "why shouldn't I tell him? You don't wanna hide from these people... so they should know!" She looks at him furiously, "you say one single fucking word Finn and I swear we are OVER!" He looks at her with a pained expression, "Oh babe! We were already over! Don't you remember? I said you kiss that kid and we're through? Guess not, maybe you were too busy whoring around!" he spat in her face. "DON'T SAY IT FINN! I BEING DEADSET SERIOUS!" she walks over and pushes him in the middle of his chest, "just leave... just go!" He just looks at her disappointed, "oh and by the way, you know that bear we bought Alex... yeah, well I'm keeping him!"

She can't believe him, it's like they haven't even been together, like they haven't been a couple, "you know what! Fine! Now you start keeping your word... you know what! Take AJ! It's not like we're dating anymore anyway! So take the damn bear!" she pushes him again. The kid starts asking stupid questions like, "who's Alex?" and "what bear?" Finn uses this to torture Santana further, "who's Alex..." he scoffs, "so now you start wanting answers, so San... should I tell him!" she looks at her. "Finn Hudson, if you say one word, I will personally kick you in the balls..." she threatened, "don't listen to him... he's talking crazy..." she reassured the kid.

Finn had had enough, "YOU KNOW WHAT SAN! I AM NOT TALKING CRAZY, YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE JUST A SCARED LITTLE GIRL, SCARED TO FACE THE DAMN TRUTH!" She's on the verge of tears but she's not gonna give him the satisfaction of making her cry, "YOU ARE SO OUT OF LINE RIGHT NOW HUDSON!" she yells and glares at him. God, this kid was stupid. I thought maybe after the first time he'd just shut his trap and not do anything, CLEARLY I was wrong. He shoved Finn, "she's right you're so out of line!" Finn lets out a dark chuckle, "you have no right to tell me if I am or if I am not in line!" Finn grabs the guy by the collar and slams him against a locker. The kid struggles to get Finn off of him, "the hell I do!" Finn rears his fist back and punches the kid in the face. Santana yells in terror, "FINN!" she pulls him away instantly, "WAY TOO MUCH!" she shoves him away and tends to the kid. She tells a girl to take him the nurses office before whispering, "sorry you got caught up in my mess..."

He stumbles back, his eye darting towards her, "what!" She walks over to him, she grips his jaw and looks him in the eyes, "calm down! You need to cool off Finn..." He looks in her eyes unclenching his fists and his breathing steadies. She takes a deep breath before finally managing out one sentence, "we'll talk when we're civil but for now… I'm out… Finn, this is stupid…" she releases him from her grip and turns to walk away. He looks at her with saddened eyes and lets her go.

And to think this morning we started out completely happy with each other… He was filled with remorse, he could not even function. She turns around before completely walking out of the school, she mumbles, "I'm sorry…" She runs to her car tears streaming down her cheeks. Screw this, I'm out for the rest of the day. Screw school… God, Mom and Dad aren't gonna be happy. She sits in the car and takes out her phone scrolling through her contacts, Kurt. God, she needed some time to think. "Hey, Kurt. Your step-brother is an ass! I'm coming over!" she hits send and sets off.

_I'm so sick of it, I feel like shit and to think he said he loved me. Don't have to worry about him anymore, he's just another ex. Is it weird that despite everything we said to each other today, I'm still in love with him? Love is so fucked up… _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the characters.

* * *

He falls against the lockers behind him, sliding down to the floor. He looks up at Santana from the floor with tears forming in the corner of his eyes not wanting her to leave. He whispers faintly, "San…" He sits there feeling sorry for himself, he tries to move his hand. Successful but it hurt, "I really hope I didn't break it…" He slowly stands up and makes his way to the nurses, "what have I done? I've become a liar and a I lost the girl I love…" he mumbles. The nurse tells him to sit down and wait for her to get some ice, he sits there. I'm so stupid, I should have never said those things. I hope she knows I was just angry, I didn't mean it, I just wish I wasn't the one who was making her hurt… he lets out a heavy sigh.

Kurt sees that he has one new message from Santana, he reads it and wonders what the hell happened. He texts her back saying, "ok, use the back door. See you soon San. Xo." Santana arrives within minutes she sits in her car with her forehead on the steering wheel, "San you're a mess already and it's only been a couple of minutes…" she looks up at her reflection and wipes her face, she needed to compose herself before walking inside. She takes three deep breaths and slowly approaches the back door, "Kurt…" she whispers.

Kurt's upstairs in his room with his boyfriend Blaine, "I think she's here babe… I wonder what happened…" he shakes his head. He hears Santana at the door, "hey you…" he looks at her sympathetically. Blaine smiles and waves hello to her, Kurt motions for her to come in and sit down. The two boys talk about going out for some food, Santana absentmindedly scrolls through her phone. "Santana..? food, pizza or Chinese?" She looks up at him confused, "oh uh, yeah… umm...Chinese?" Kurt nods and notices she's acting a bit strange, "Let's go chill in my room…" he suggests. The three of them get up and slowly make their way to his room, she sits down on his bed and looks up at the two boys, "Mind me asking why you two aren't at school?" Blaine chuckles and Kurt just shakes his head, "Mind me asking are you ok..? Why you're crying? And I'm not sure if you want to know why we're not at school…"

Santana shakes her head, "I'm fine and I'm not crying… just tell me." she sniffs and wipes her cheek. Kurt laughs, "well let's just say never umm… do things at school…" She nods intrigued, "ok, maybe I don't want to know…" He stands in front of her and looks down at her, "Santana… don't insult my senses, I can see that you're crying. Start talking!"

"I'm not insulting you… I just, I had…" she sighs, "stupid boys!" He sits down on his couch and cocking an eyebrow sighing, "what did my idiot step brother do this time..?" She looks at him and simply states "He just. I just. Whore. Moron. Punch. Cheer leader. Sucks. I just wanted to have fun… " she sighs again. He shook his head confused, "wait slow down… punch? Did he hit you? I'm so utterly confused…" She looks at him, "no. he got me worked up and he called me a whore. So I went to prove his point, so I kissed someone else, more or less that someone kissed me… and he punched the poor kid and I just. He was so angry and I was hurt. I just… it's so stupid!" she lets out a heavy sigh as tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. Kurt decides to text Finn, he is so not dealing with an upset Santana Lopez. He whispers to Blaine, "babe… mind if you keep her company… I got to deal with Finn." Blaine nods and sits on the bed by Santana telling that it'll be ok.

Kurt steps out of the room and pulls his phone out, "Come make things right with your girl. NOW! She's crying in my room. Fix it. STAT!" Finn replies almost instantly, "How the hell am I supposed to do that? I screwed up big time Kurt. Idk if she'll forgive me." Kurt shakes his head his reply, "I don't know Finn. But you better do something. QUICK! Make this right!" he sends it and walks back into the room hugging Santana. Finn groans and leaves the nurses office grabbing his keys and walking to his car. PING! One New Message, "okay, I'm on my way. Just don't tell her I'm coming."

He leaves to go home, once he arrives he walks quietly to Kurt's room. He knocks on the door, "Kurt?" He walks in to see Santana, Blaine and Kurt on the bed she's looking like hell and they're all trying to flip through magazines to get their minds off everything. Santana looks up to see Finn, her head snaps around to Kurt's direction, "KURT!" she yells, "what in the world!" she jumps off the bed rushing to get out of the room, "I can't…" He catches her by the arm stopping her, "San. Please talk to me…"

"Last time we spoke, you punched someone and called me a whore. So umm, no." she pulls free from his grip. Kurt doesn't want to see them fighting so he motions for them to go out to the hallway. Finn nods and turns back to Santana pleadingly, "please San… please." She looks back and him and snap, "fine. You have two minutes Finn. I'm getting sick of being treated like trash!"

"Umm, can we not do it in here? No offense Kurt… Blaine." He turns back to Santana, "please babe?" She fiddles with her hair, "don't babe me Finn! you broke up with me! So what if Kurt is here, it doesn't make a difference" she states. He sighs, "Santana please. Just please hear me out…" he looks over at Kurt in defeat. Kurt turns to her, "hunny, you need to sort things out with him. I hate seeing you like this… just talk to him and if you need me to kick him I will…" She looks at him and shakes her head, "fine! Excuse us!" she says before dragging Finn out to the hallway, "GO! Speak!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I do not own Glee or the characters

AN - and alas, i have updated. Chapter 10 is being written currently and it gets juicy! Hope you enjoy. Review, tell me what you like, what you dislike, what you want to see happen.

Also the song he sings to her is "Everything You Do" - Reggie Daguio. Check it out on YouTube :)

* * *

He takes a deep breath, "First off let me start by saying that I love yo-" she interrupts him and arches a brow, "HAH! Oh so now you love me! And now I mean something to you! That's just awesome!" He looks at her, "Can you just let me finish! I'm really sorry San. Really, I don't know what got into us back there. We both got hot headed and said hurtful things, but I should have never called you a whore. I should have never pushed you far enough where you'd hurt me intentionally…" he looks down. She looks at him and folds her arms across her chest, "you are such an! Yeah and now look at me, I'm just a damn whore of an ex girlfriend for you. Great label right?" He looks at her sympathetically, "San… I just don't want you to put your walls back up with me. And seeing you in that…" motions to the uniform, "uniform made it seem like that's exactly what you were doing… and I don't want to lose you just because of what happened with Alex" he swallows trying to compose himself, "I feel like I care more about Alex than you did! And I know that's not true…" he takes deep breaths.

She interrupts him again, "you really do have a thick skull! You didn't lose me until you started calling me those names Finn! I wouldn't ever. I loved you! I cared so damn much! But he wanted us to be happy! Do you think he's happy seeing his parents fight! Let alone break up!" she pauses letting it sink in. "Look… this uniform doesn't change the way I feel or felt about you! This uniform is nothing but a uniform. The girl in it loved… loves you. The guy who makes her happy…" she sighs, "but she's an ex now…"

He stutters, "l-loved? Wait so you don't love me anymore? Because of one damn fight?" he tilts up her chin making her look up at him, "I love you! I do not want to _not_ be with you…" She looks at him, "and neither do I Finn… but if you still think that I'm that girl I once was" she sighs, "how are we gonna work out?" He sighs and leans his forehead against hers, "I know you're not that girl. You proved that to me…" He knew his chances were very slim but he needed her to know that she still meant a lot to him so he hummed the melody to their song. She frowns at first, she recognizes the tune he is humming. The memories start flooding back, she closes her eyes and the tears start to fall.

He sings, "I found the reason for believing… and I, found a reason for living. And I, found a reason for smiling everyday… And I, found a reason for believing in true love. Because of you, because of everything you do. The dimple on your cheek, the accent when you speak to me." He pauses and wipes the tears from her cheek.

She lets out a sigh and listens to him sing, memories of their first date cloud her mind and she hums along with him. He continues to sing putting emphasis on the next line, "and you… you're the only girl worth fighting for…" he looks her in the eyes, hoping this was working, "but I… I'm the knight in shining armor but because of you…" he backs away as he finishes up, "because of everything you do, the way you say, "love you" on my mind like a tattoo…"

She looks up at him with every inch of anger dissolving, "you got some balls there Hudson… but it worked…" she whispers into his ear, "I love you… I'm sorry…" He smiles softly, "does this mean you forgive me? For earlier and the stupid things I said…?" he says turning to face her.

"Do you know how hard it is to be mad at you?" she states biting her lip, "but yes… I guess I do forgive you…" He smiles walking over to her and wrapping one of his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, he bites his lip, "do you know how beautiful you are?" he kisses her nose and looks in her eyes lovingly, "I really am sorry about earlier…" She bites her lip and giggles as he pulls her close, she scrunches her face when he calls her beautiful, "I'm not... but I know you are… and I'm sorry too. Can we just start over? I don't want to fight with you anymore…" she bites her lip nervously.

He takes a step back, extending his hand, "Hello, name's Finn Hudson. What's your name?" he smiles widely. She chuckles because he's more adorable than he should be, "I usually don't do names but you're cute… and attractive." He chuckles, "well it's good that I'm attractive then huh!" he grins at her, "and you are?" She smiles at him, "Santana Lopez…" she shakes his hand and leaves it there longer than necessary. God she loved this goofball.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I do not own GLEE. **

**AN: Sorry, this chapter was hell to write. That plus personal things have been keeping me busy but here it is. More little clues on their little journey enjoy. Getting graphic here. **

* * *

He pulls her in crashing his lips on to hers pressing her against the wall. He is so irrevocably in love with the girl he is currently kissing on a wall. She just smiles and kisses him back, she pulls away cheekily, "didn't we just meet each other?" she smirks, "can't keep your hands off me… can you?" She loves when he takes control like that, it took a while for her to get him out of his shell but she loves the fact that since they started dating he's been getting more and more confident.

"I'm sorry Miss Lopez" he tries to hide his growing smile, "you're just so beautiful and sexy…" he holds her closer and whispers into her ear, "and mine…?" she smiles at him, "wow. I met you 5 minutes ago and you already want me to be your girl. Must be my lucky day!" she laughs and pecks his cheek. "I just think I have a feeling I could fall in love with you." He shrugs, "maybe it's just me…" he turns to walk away, "well I'll see you around…" She laughs, "Hey! Get back here! I am not done with you Mr!" she pulls him back by his shirt and mumbles against his lips, "I think I've met you in a past life, I think I may already love you…" she kisses him passionately, "I like this…"

He places his hand at the back of her neck pulling her closer, he brushes his nose against hers and smirks, "I love you too…" he smiles taking a step back still holding on to her, looking around the hallway. He leans in and breathes against her ear, "I think I need to show you my room…" She arches her brow and smirks, "oh really now? I think I'd like you to show me your room…" she giggles. She whispers into his ear, "just don't tell my ex, he gets really jealous… but I like sneaking around with you…" she bites her lip seductively. "I'll make sure to stay out of his way then…" he grabs her hand and takes her into his room, kicking the door behind them. She giggles and bites her lip, "good, because he punched a random kid but I can't blame him! I'm just hot…" she pecks his nose.

"Well, I can't disagree with that!" he grins leaning down to kiss her neck softly, holding her closer to him. She smiles and her eyes flutter close, she hasn't felt so turned on in a while, she loves this feeling, "you'd be stupid to disagree if you wanna get this up on you…" she smirks and puts her arms around his neck. "Oh trust me!" he smirks, "something is most definitely going to get up!" he winks, crashing their lips together again. She mumbles against his lips as they kiss, "does this make me your girlfriend again Mr. Hudson?" He nods, "it made you my girlfriend, ten minutes back!" he smirks pulling her onto his bed. She smiles whilst kissing him, "sweet… I think I may like this… your name's Finn… right?" she chuckles placing soft kisses on his neck. "Yes, the name's Finn… don't worry, you'll remember it!" he smirks and whispers seductively into her ear, "if this goes far enough, you might even be screaming it…" he chuckles and nips on her earlobe.

She leans into his ear, breathing on it heavily but seductively, "oh, I'm planning to get that far… you'll be screaming my name…" he shudders in pleasure, her words driving him crazy. He can feel his jeans tightening, his cock throbbing, "I bet I will be, with your record so far!" he winks at her. She grins at him more turned on than ever, she feels her heart pound against her chest and the heat building up between her legs, she slips her hands up his shirt feeling his toned body. She lets a whimper escape her lips, "mmm… Finn…" A jolt of excitement goes down his spine as she whimpers in front of him, all he really wants to do it get in between her legs. God he was so horny for her and he didn't know why, he lifts his hands up taking his shirt of in on swift motion, meeting her lips instantaneously.

She straddles him and kisses him back tracing the inside of his bottom lip with her tongue. Their tongues fighting over the dominance, she explores his mouth with her tongue, entangled in a fiery passion. "God, where have you been all my life?" she groans. He lets out a squeaked moan, "I-I've been here. The question is, where have, _you_ been all this time?" he states as he places his hand on her inner thigh. She smiles because she loves seeing him all hot and bothered because of her her, "mmm… I've been here too…" she mumbles as she places soft kisses along his jaw line. "Well considering we've been in the same room we should have met at some point in time…" he sighs gripping her thigh, "I-I'm just glad we met now…" he stumbles out.

"The chances of meeting a man like you and hitting it off in the first 5 minutes…" she looks at him and smirks whilst grinding down on his hardening member. He gasps as she grinds down on him, he starts to unzip her cheerleading top, "you know you look so hot in this uniform but it has gotta go!"

She simply smiles at him allowing him to unzip her top. She continues dry humping him, smiling at the tiniest of sound he makes, "oh really, well in that case… I think you should take it off me…" she says leaning down and nipping on his earlobe. He smirks lifting her top above her head, staring at her, "no bra…" he glances down at her chest, "mmm…"

She smiles at him, "sometimes, you've just to go for the _natural feel_…" she smirks but then whines because all she really wants is for him to touch her. "I think I like this "natural feel" you were going for." He just wanted to tease her for a bit, play mind games with her. Plus he was going to make this amazing sex, not just normal everyday sex. He looks up at her reaching behind her, he slowly unzips her skirt. She tosses her skirt aside leaving her spankies on, she goes to unbutton his jeans, tears them off and grins at him. She realizes they're going to be teasing for a while, so she presses down on him causing him to moan, "you like this Finn?" He nods biting his lip suppressing another moan, "yes…" he smirks places his hands on her sides as they slowly make their way to her perfectly shaped breasts, "god you're perfect…" he moans as he moves his hips, feeling her heat. She growls as he takes off her uniform, "You know this is really turning me on, Finn… can you just touch me?" He nods, letting his hands finally touch her breasts, he ran his thumbs across her nipples, biting his lip as her face conveys pleasure, he whispers into her ear, "tell me what you want me to do…" The tiniest of things are turning her on, the way he bit his lip. She presses down on him as he finally feels her, she moans as he touches her. She surprised at how good he's making her feel, she bites her lip as he continues to touch her, she touches on the fact that he calls her perfect, "mmm, I try my best" she bites her lip and presses down on him before growling out, "why the hell do you still have boxers on?" He ignores her question still working on her breasts.

God it felt so good, she moans out in pleasure. Finn was driving her crazy, she felt a shiver travel down her spine as he whispers into her ear, "mouth. Finn, I want you to use your mouth!" she groans.

He latches on to one of her nipples, swirling his tongue around, he palms the other on with his free hand causing her to yell out in pleasure. She wants him so bad but he's having fun teasing her, she whimpers. He nips on her nipple and soothes it with his tongue, her hips press down on his hardened member causing him to moan loudly. "M-Finn… oh god… please…" she stammers out.

He flips them around and smirks, he leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses down to the valley of her breasts, moaning softly. She arches her back wanting more, she runs her fingers through his hair. She moans and shudders in pleasure, "more… Finn!" He slid his hand down her body reaching her spankies, he tugs at them, "off! NOW!" he backed away stripping his own boxers. She smiles and lifts her ass up so that he can slide them off, "demanding! I like that and at this rate, I so won't be able to walk normally tomorrow!" He smirks at her, "and that's a problem..?" he slides off her underwear and spankies not caring where either item landed, "mmm… much better!"

"God! FINN! I want you!" she squirms beneath him, "it's not a problem! When I walk funny know you know you've done a good job!" she grins. He grins at her and kisses down her body stopping at her breasts, swirling his tongue softly as his hand moves further down south. "Finn!" she moans pulling him back up, she kisses him roughly, "please! I hate you for teasing right now!" He chuckles, "you know you love me!" he shifted his hips rubbing against her inner thigh, she looks at him, "you are so lucky that is a true statement!" and moans as he rubs her inner thigh. "babe… we need a…" he looks at her, she groans, "I know… ummm, up to you really. I just NEED you!" He bites his lip thinking, "I don't think we're ready to take that chance again…" he reaches over into his drawer pulling a packet out, opening the package slipping it on, "there…" She pulls away from him and whispers into his ear seductively, "now get inside me and fuck me senseless…" He groans and slides into her roughly, he leans down to kiss her hungrily moaning into the kiss.

She moans into their kiss and takes a moment to adjust to his size realizing they haven't had sex since the night of Alex's conception. It was a good night, earlier months of the couple dating, they'd just had a little food fight, she was teaching him how to "cook" and somehow food ended up everywhere and they ended up in the shower. She sighs it was definitely one of the best nights of her life, she yells out "GOD YOU ARE SO HUGE! I-I I nearly forgot you were a fucking giant!" she groans and wraps her legs around his waist urging him to go deeper.

He moans at her words, "I'm all yours baby! All yours!" He couldn't remember the last time he felt horny, this turned on, wait! The shower, that's the last time they had sex. That was months ago, Damn! Where had time gone, he held on to her thigh as she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed into her deeper with a grunt, his thrusts growing more rapid. She claws at his back as he thrusts deeper inside of her, she moans uncontrollably, "FINN! OH SWEET HOLY HELL!" he shuts her up so Blaine and Kurt don't hear them, he thrusts harder into her, "god. Baby. God…" he moaned out. She was so turned on, his thrusts getting deeper and harder.

Her breath started to quicken, her chest rising and falling quickly, she took sharp and short breaths with each thrust, in between thrust she managed to stutter out, "b-babe… FASTER! Oh god!" she groaned. He leans down kissing her roughly bringing the hand that was resting on her thigh up to massage her breast, he thrusts faster inside of her, hearing her moan was nearly enough to send him over the edge, he was so close but he had to keep it together, he wanted to see her unravel first. Her hips move in time with his, she moans in pure ecstasy, "babe… I think I'm gonna…" he pulls out of her wanting to tease her a bit more, "no… not yet, I'm not done with you!" he moans kissing her softly.

She scrunches her face frustrated as he pulls out of her, she groans, "Finn! I swear! If you don't finish what you started!" He looks at her and smirk, god she wanted to smack that smirk off his fucking face. She wanted him to get back in her, she wanted to come hard for him. He chuckles, "oh I'm going to finish it… don't you worry!" he grins, "just calm down babe. Cool off and I'll continue…" he kissed her softly tracing the inside of her bottom lip with his tongue mumbling, "cool down" against her soft lips.

Her hips bucked as she kissed him, she mumbles against his lips, "I'm cooled… I'm cooled…" he looks at her still fucking teasing, "are you sure?" he asked grimacing as she squirmed beneath him. He kisses down to her stomach licking around her belly button, blowing air upon it. She squirms again beneath his body as he teased her belly button, she arched her back and moaned, "I'm fucking sure…"

He grins at her, stupid fucking grin. If she wasn't so horny for him she'd slap it off his face. She looks at him with narrowed eyes, again, she just wants to feel his length inside of her. "Alright, alright!" he smiles, "now tell me what you want!" his heart once again racing, he was so overcome by his emotions that he was going with it. She looks at him almost desperately, "Finn. God, I just want you to make me come! Use whatever you like! JUST MAKE ME COME!" she squirmed once again and groaned, "please…?"

He looks at her almost disappointed she didn't ask for more, "you're no fun San!" he places himself at her entrance once more pushing her legs further apart before he thrust back into her. That one thrust sent her over the edge, she bit into his shoulder as she came hard. She wasn't done with him yet though, it was only just the beginning. Once she had composed herself she flipped them over nipping on his neck, "thank you baby… I feel good…" she mumbled against his skin sucking gently on his pulse point. He glances down taking the condom off, still hard, "I don't… but I'm glad I can do it for you…" smiles kissing her neck. "hey, I'm not done with you yet baby…" she grasps his still hardened member slowly pumping up and down his length using her thumb to rub his swollen tip.

He groans, closing his eyes tight, "baby…" his hear felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, he held on to the sheets tight. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help relieve your tension." She kissed back up his chest finally to his lips. She pumped him slowly in her tiny hand, taking her time to feel every inch of him. He let out moans with each pump. She grinned because she knew she was doing a great job. She thumbed his tip causing him to moan loudly, "Santana…" he whined. She pumped him faster, causing him to yell out her name as he came all over her hand, she smiled. Mission accomplished, she licked his mess off her hand and smiled at him, she moaned, "mmm… you taste good…" she winked at him. He grins at her like an idiot, "yeah…?" She ignores his comment and smiles mumbling against his lips, "feel better…?" he looks at her smirking, "a little" he replies kissing her softly.

She giggles whilst kissing him before pulling away, "I'm not done yet…" she began to kiss down his body before licking his tip, "what do you want Finn..?" she says smirking. "oh this is gonna be an amazing night!" grins and sighs as she kissed down his body. "first off" he pointed down at himself, "we need to fix this again…" he smirked. She moaned against his tip, she swirled her tongue around his swollen tip. She sucked gently upon him wanting to tease him more. He groans, "God San…" the feeling of her mouth around him was driving him crazy. Absolutely crazy, "shit, you feel so good!" Still sucking on only his tip she starts to massage his balls, she hears him moan and decides to take his whole length in her mouth.

"Damnit BABE!" he moaned again, "how the hell can you keep me like this!" he laughs a bit fighting the urge to moan as she takes him in. She sucks on him and pulls him out making a "pop" noise, "because I can babe…" she slips him back in her mouth and moans. "if you want me to c-continue with anything you might wanna pull away or I'll…" he moans once again. She pulls him out and mumbles against his tip, "come for me baby… I wanna taste you…" she sucks on him gently urging him to come in her mouth. He groans reaching his climax, he closes his eyes running his fingers through her hair. She feels him release into the back of her throat, she swallows hard and moans mumbling out a "mm…"

He pulls her up to him by the chin, he kisses her roughly. She smile and kisses him back tugging on his bottom lip, "that was fun…" He chuckles, "it was. We should do it again!" he smirks kissing her cheek. She crawled underneath his "Star Wars" sheets, god she was dating a dork. She looked up at him asking him to join her, he did as he was told and joined her under the sheets. She smiled at him groggily, "hey…" she whispered, "I l-love you…" she snuggled into his side, her eyes getting heavier. He smiles at her running his fingers through her hair allowing her to fall asleep in his arms, "I love you too…" she looks at him once more and pecks his cheek before slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Well if this is how all their fights ended she wasn't gonna complain. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or any of the characters. **

**F-f-flashback yo. **

* * *

It was just a month after she had found out she was pregnant. She'd been avoiding it of course, she wasn't gonna say anything to anyone but Finn and they'd promise to keep it a secret until they figured out if they were gonna keep it or if she was gonna give it away or something. If they'd both have to get jobs, if she'd have to drop out of their last year of school and what not, she was scared about this baby and she wasn't going to admit it.

But of course Britt knew she was pregnant, the girl's not a total idiot. She's really observant when it comes to things like that, she threw up once and Britt asked if she could be the baby's god mother. Yeah, she's really observant. "Britt, I don't know… should I tell everyone, I mean we just found out and I just… wow…" she stumbles out. The blonde looks at her and grins, "San you know you're overreacting… is that the word? Like you know they'll love and support you nevertheless!" she giggles. She knew Britt was right but she still hadn't come into terms with herself being pregnant, "I know… then maybe tonight at Rachel's party… or something…" she mumbles, she still wasn't comfortable with hanging around Yentl, they weren't the best of friends, she probably hated her because she got Finn in the end.

It wasn't the matter of winning this time, she actually loves him… She let out a sigh, "but what if Rachel, tries to kill me or something…" The blonde laughed at her, "Rachel, kill you? You'll probably go all Lima Heights on her before she could even touch you! Best, you'll be fine!" Santana just nods and hugs her best friend tight, "thanks Britt… now can we go? We're gonna be late!" she chuckles. Britt nods and grabs her keys, "sorry hunny, I'll be driving while you're with child!" she giggles rubbing Santana's belly.

Santana shakes her head, "fine…" she mumbles before walking out Britt's car and sliding in. "San, what are we doing at Rachel's house anyway?" Santana thinks really hard trying to remember what the occasion was, "I really don't know Britt…" Britt starts to drive, and they hum along to their favourite song. Santana gets a text from Mercedes, "Yo! Tacobell, where are you at?" she laughs at the text and shakes her head, "Chocolate thunder, Blondie and I are on our way!" Her phone buzzes once more, "k." THAT BITCH JUST "K-ed" ME!

"Who was that Tana?" Britt asked before taking a left at the end of the road, "uhh, it was Cedes… she was asking where we were…" The blonde nods before pulling into Rachel's driveway, "we're here San!" she exclaims as if Santana didn't know where they were. She jumps out of the car linking pinky's with her, "you ready…" she laughs. Santana checks her phone, texting Finn, "Well, I just got to Rachel's hope "guys" night is less painful as girls night! Xo."

She puts her phone away for the night and knocks on the door, with Brittany by her side as giddy as a kid in a candy store. Rachel opens the door, "Hello there Brittany and uh… umm, Santana…" Santana doesn't care how the hell Rachel treats her, she's here because it's important to Finn, "Yentl." She acknowledges her before walking into the house yelling out, "LADY FACE! CHOCOLATE THUNDER! TACOBELL ALSO KNOWN AS HOT BITCH IN THE HOUSE!" she laughs as both Kurt and Mercedes emerge from Rachel's living room, "BRITTANY S'PIERCE IS HERE TOO!" Britt yells out. The pair laugh before hugging Kurt and Mercedes, "so girls night… and Rachel's hosting… well this is going to be fun…" Kurt said sarcastically.

Santana rolls her eyes and Britt bites her lip confused, "Santana has news for everyone!" she lets slip. Santana slaps her arm, and growls, "Brittany! I have no news!" The blonde looked at her even more confused than ever, "no you do… remember that thing we talked about before we came here..?" The other three in the room looked as the two best friends argued. Santana felt her throat tighten, she of all people were not ready to admit that she was pregnant. It was their senior year and she didn't want to end her last year at McKinley as a teen mom, that's just stereotypical for girls like her. She bite her lip not able to look at anyone in the eye, "she's.. i-.. I have news.. I guess I just didn't want to share it now…" Kurt spoke first, "S, you don't have to say anything right now, when you're ready you can tell us…" Mercedes spoke next, "yeah Tacobell, he's right… we'll wait until you're ready." Rachel rolled her eyes before even saying a word to the latina, "whatever, you know… yeah, when you're ready…" Kurt arched a brow at Rachel warning her that if she were to step out of line she'd have to face Kurt, and no one wanted to face an angry Kurt Hummel and I mean no one! Santana nodded, "Yo, ok, can we just forget the news for now and uh, go get ready! Dancing tonight right?" The news was forgotten as quickly as Brittany forgot her middle name. The walked to Rachel's room excited about their adventure tonight, not so much for Santana it was more so nerve wracking…

Kurt being Kurt brought clothes for the girls to dress in, he wouldn't have them dress in anything less than fabulous. Santana sat on Rachel's ridiculously pink bed while they all flaunted their new clothes. She started to feel nauseous, "San… are you ok?" Kurt asked with hints of worry. Santana nodded not wanting alarm anyone, she clutched her stomach and bit her lip, "I'm fine… probably just ate something funny…" Brittany knew better, she scoffed and flaunted the tight black dress she was in, "So, you guys like? I feel like, Charity in those vest things my grandma Molly would put her in…" Everyone laughed, Rachel finally turned to Santana, "though I couldn't care-" she sighed, "I'm done fighting, I'm sorry. Let me try again. Santana, why haven't you gotten changed..?" she kinda actually sounded genuine about it. Santana had no idea how she was going to answer this question, she knew she wasn't that far along but she knew that if she wore skin tight dresses there would definitely be a bulge there and BAM! Secret is no longer a secret. She looks at them all, "I guess I just haven't found the right thing to wear yet…" Kurt hands her a tight and strapless dress, "come on San… this'll look great on you! Show them Latina curves" he winks at her. "yeah, curves" she mutters under her breath, she looks at them all, "do we have something not so tight and uhh… you know flowy… maybe a big jumper or shirt and what not…" she bites her lip nervously.

Mercedes looks at her astounded, "wait! Hold up Tacobell, when have you out of all people, been afraid to show off some skin and curves…?" she asked intrigued to hear Santana's answer. Brittany is smirking in her corner obviously wanting to spill the news already, she jumped up and down excitedly like Santana being pregnant with Finn's baby was a good thing… Santana glared at her, "Britt, seriously stop jumping! You're making me dizzy!" she clutched her stomach once more swallowing hard trying to compose herself, "I feel bloated… that's why… I don't want things clinging to me if I feel bloated…" she said unconvincingly. Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "Santana, you know if you actually ate properly or ate a proper meal I'd believe you but in your case, you're very picky about your food, so no. What's really going on?" he sat down next to her on the bed.

Britt was the next to sit down except she sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the two. She just grinned at Santana, "news time…?" she asked. Santana bit her lip, "I guess so…" she groaned and motioned for Mercedes and Rachel to take a seat somewhere, "sit down… news not good or bad news… it's just full on news…" The two girls obeyed and sat on the bed with her. Santana's throat tightened once more and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, she tried so hard to hold them back. Rachel spoke first, "hey… I know my opinion doesn't really count because I've been nothing but rude to you but… I think I speak for all of us here, we'll be here no matter the news…" Rachel had a 6th sense and judging by the way Santana was acting Rachel already knew the news she just chose not to jump to conclusions. Despite everything, she still had strong feelings for Finn and it tore her to pieces seeing him happy with someone other than her but if he was happy then she was gonna do the honorable thing and be happy for him even if that meant being nice to Santana Lopez.

Santana already knew that the people around her were putting the pieces together. She covered her mouth feeling the baby stir in her womb, it made her want to throw up everywhere. They all waited patiently for her to tell them this piece of news, Kurt shifted his position placing an arm around her pulling her closer to him. She smiled at him before sighing, "ok… alright… well, the news is…" she managed out before a tear fell down her cheek. It was stupid it wasn't bad news but she had no idea why she was crying, when did she ever cry? Mercedes wiped the tear away from her cheek, "tacobell, you know you can trust us with whatever news you have to tell us, it won't change anything…" Brittany nodded, "I told you so!" she grinned, "didn't I say that in the car?" she smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly, "ok, well if you've noticed I haven't been wearing what I usually wear to school, started to wear looser clothing…" they all nodded suddenly realizing the she had indeed changed her style of clothing. She bite her lip and continued, "well… a couple months back… Finn and I… f-found out… that… I was p-pregnant…" she stumbled out. Everyone but Brittany looked at her in shock, Rachel looked like she was going to cry. She highly doubts it was tears of joy so she took it as tears of anguish. It wasn't too long before she was engulfed into a bear hug by all of the people in the room, she continued to cry but still not so sure as to why she was doing so. They pulled away and smiled at her, even Rachel. "Santana, though I hate to admit this… I'm glad you told us… I know how hard it must have been…" She nodded and laid back on the bed rubbing her stomach. "Hey, how 'bout we have a quiet night in? Cedes and I can go grab a couple of movies…" Kurt suggested. "I don't wanna stop you guys from having fun, we can go out… I just think I'll have to retire and get dropped off home early… bummer…" They all looked at her and chuckled, "San, can I call you that? Anyways, come on we're not gonna go out dancing and let you go home early!" Rachel exclaimed. Brittany suggested "Finding Nemo" after all, the girl did love talking fish movies! Kurt got up grabbed his keys and his coat before Santana could squeeze in another word. He kissed Santana on the forehead, "this changes nothing, you're still Tacobell and our hot bitch…" she smiled at him, her being pregnant only meant more hormonal than usual… she laughed at the thought as the two best friends left to go get some movies.

"Hey, Santana… I'm just glad we can be in the same room…" said Rachel as she laid next to the latina. Santana nodded, "Yeah, me too… Yen- Rachel" she sighed contentedly motioning for Britt to join them, "i-I'm sorry… you know… for causing you trouble and shit…" Rachel chuckled as Santana swore, "yeah, it's ok… I got used to it…" Britt snuggled into the other side of Santana, "this is fun…" she giggled. Both Santana and Rachel laughed, tonight was going to be an interesting night. PING! New Message from Finn Hudson, "Hey baby! Yeah, we're just playing xbox, I miss you and our baby already!" She shook her head at the text, "yeah, well kick ass in COD for me and our baby, daddy needs to win ;) Well, Kurt, Cedes, Rachel and Britt know… I feel somewhat relieved. So hope everything turns out good for you. We're just gonna have a movie night! Yeah, I guess I "love" you too Hudson."

Kurt and Mercedes come back with ice cream, popcorn and a ton of movies. There was no way there were gonna finish them all in one night, they put Finding Nemo in for Britt first. Kurt and Mercedes joined the cluttered bed chuckling about the fact that Britt was so excited about the talking fish, not like she hadn't seen it before. Santana placed her hand carefully on top of her stomach and smiled, maybe having this baby wasn't gonna be so bad after all…

After the first two movies Rachel was already fast asleep along with Britt, which left 3 out of 4 divas to talk. "Shotgun fashionable God father…" Kurt whispered, Santana shook her head and Mercedes look at her, "well if he's fashionable god father, then I'm the fashionable god mother…" the three laughed quiet as Rachel stirred and spoke about Barbra in her sleep. "Thanks guys, I didn't think you'd support me after everything I've put you through since we've known each other…" she said apologetically. The two nodded, "honey, we know… so it's ok. Plus, this baby is gonna be cute…" Mercedes pointed out, "with a mama like you and Finn as it's daddy yo. It's going to be pretty damn cute!" Santana laughed, well she was having his baby and she kinda was glad it was his. She wasn't going to admit it to him but he was going to be a good daddy to this baby inside of her. PING! "Kicked ass baby! Just for you, hope you are having fun and you're not giving anyone a hard time. I miss you in my bed and not in a kinky way! Good night, I love you and that baby. See you tomorrow. 3" She giggled before texting him back, "yeah, that's my boy! You're a goofball, I haven't given anyone a hard time and yes, I shall see you tomorrow. HAHA! Kinky and bed in the same sentence Finn, of course… but I'll be back with you tomorrow, so calm down! Goodnight sleep tight, don't miss me too much! 3"

"god, she's wearing her "I'm in love with Finn Hudson" face right now… damn you guys and you're coupley-ness…" Kurt exclaimed. Mercedes rolled her eyes, "'cuse you Lady, you have a boyfriend that loves you immensely. Blaine!" she scoffed. Santana laughed, "true that! Mr. Anderson…" she grinned. He shook his head, "yeah but we're not like whipped are we?" Santana laughed loudly almost waking Rachel up, "yes you are. You are the definition of whipped!" The two girls high fived each other as Kurt scowled at them, "good night girls! Time for all of us to sleep, especially you San!" he said matter-of-factly. San nodded before closing her eyes and muttering, "sleep's good for the baby right..?" she yawn and drifted off to sleep.

_New friendships were formed and older ones were strengthened. She was glad to have them. This baby was going to have great people to grow up around. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own GLEE**

* * *

She rolled over nuzzling his chest, fuck. What was the time? Crap, they had school. She slowly opens her eyes, "beh…" she nudges him "we have school…" she groans again. God, she ached in all sorts of places and she's pretty sure the marks he left on her skin were very much so noticeable. She ran her fingers through his hair and kisses him softly mumbling against his lips, "Finn…"

He was awake he just didn't want to get back to reality right now, he groaned, "five more minutes baby…" He squeezed his eyes shut again, "San…" he whined before engulfing her in his arms squeezing her tight, "morning baby…" he whispered kissing her softly. She squeals, "shush, you're gonna wake everyone up! We don't need people walking in on us naked together… in your bed" he said as she laughed softly. He finally opened his eyes and smiled at her, she smiled at him squishing his cheeks, "morning to you too…" she said before biting the tip of his nose. He shook his head and scrunched his face, "morning beautiful…" he grinned biting her nose. She rolled her eyes, "ok, time to get up Frankenteen… we have school in an hour and we still need to get ready and what not…" she groaned not wanting to get out of his bed. She could see it in his eyes, he didn't want to move either. He rubbed circles on her sides, "San…" he pouted, "baby, do we have to… can't we just miss school for today…" he stuck his bottom lip out further. He let his hands roam down to gently cup her ass, "come on…" he grinned.

She shook her head rubbing circles on his chest, "Finn… I know this sucks, as if I want to go to school when I can be here with you in this bed, naked." He grinned knowing she'd probably crack soon, "then let's stay in my room and pretend that we're sick…" he chuckles feeling back up her body nipping on the skin of her shoulder. A shiver was sent down her spine as he nipped on her skin, "F-finn…" she groaned. He ignored her and started to suck on her soft tanned skin, "baby… come on…" he flipped them over feeling up and down her inner thigh, "just today…" he pleaded. She squirmed underneath him, she bit her lip, "Finn… mm… no. Finn!" she warned him feeling up and down his chest, "We can't… everyone's home…" he groaned, "but baby…" he brushes his nose against hers, "Santana…" he let his fingers ghost her lower abdomen kissing her neck gently. Well if he was already horny, she was at least going to play around with him, plus a horny Finn is always the best Finn to play around with. She rolls them over nipping on his earlobe, "mmm… maybe just for a few minutes…" she sucks on his pulse point as a small noise escaped his lips, she kisses down his body swirling her tongue around his bellybutton. He moaned as she felt his erection hit her thigh, "beh… you're a tad excited this morning…" she giggles. "Hey, I'm not…" he groans pushing her off him. Maybe she was right, it was time for school, "alright, time to get up… I'm gonna go pee and you're gonna get ready." He stood up to stretch and yawned, "yes?" he looked at her brow arched.

She grinned because she knew her reverse psychology worked, "well of course…" He nodded and walked off to the toilet. Damn his ass was fine, she laid in his bed simply admiring him from afar. "San, I don't hear you moving…" he called out. She chuckled, "coming from the one who wanted to spend all day in bed…" He closed the door to the bathroom as he peed. She rolled out of the bed slowly, scavenging around the room for a shirt to wear. She slipped on the white v-neck t-shirt he wore the other day. She checked her phone, 7:00am. Bleh, 1 hour and 30 minutes before school, she flopped back down on his bed.

God she was so hot, he really did want her but they were going to be late for school if they… God, she looked so good naked. He gripped his own length, she had made him more excited then he should have been. He let go, "way too early in the morning for this…" he muttered. He immerged from the bathroom member still hardened, she stifled a laughed, "baby…" she propped herself up on her elbow. He turned around and bit his lip, "yes…" he said as he looked at her in utter lust. She was naked underneath his t-shirt, damn… she looked so good…

She grinned at him, "well I was going to get ready then I realized… that I my bag is downstairs…" He looked at her embarrassed by his erection, not like she hadn't seen it or anything… but it was still embarrassing. She stood up walking in front of him, "miss me touching you..? or is it the fact that I'm naked under this shirt…" she whispers in his ear before going to stand against his bedroom door. He shook his head, dirty thoughts. Damn you Santana Lopez! Way too early for this! "you're playing again baby!" he groaned, "you're doing that thing you do when you get bored!" She stifled a laugh, "I have no idea about what you are talking about, I am not playing…" He scrunched his face running his fingers through his hair, "Santana Lopez, you are well aware of how you make me…" he walks over to her placing his hands on her waist, "look at this, it's way too early in the morning and you've got me excited…" She puts her arms around his neck and smirks, "deal with it…" she simply stated shrugging her shoulders. She could see it in his eyes but she really didn't have to, if she even glanced down she could see how excited he was. She chuckled at thought, he slipped his hands under the shirt she was wearing feeling her breasts. "Finn…" she giggled pushing him away, "no touching…" He frowned, "San…" he groaned, "please?"

She shook her head placing a finger on his lips, "no. touching. Kapeesh?" He groaned, "why not?" he whined once more as she went and brushed her hand against his erection, "San! No. touching! Kapeesh!" he mimicked. She chuckled, "now this is a game I like, no touching." His eyes widened what did he just do, did he just make a stupid bet with Santana. No touching. Damnit Finn! Idiot. He shook his head, "Babe, no. I don't like that smirk on your face!" She grinned moving away from him, "so here's the proposal Hudson, no touching in a sexual manner, you get kisses, not hot and heavy makeout sessions." She grinned, "mmm… first one to crack has to make their facebook status "I'm always super horny for so and so…" then, you have to do whatever the winner asks you to do…" He shook his head, "San, come on!" he slipped on some boxers, "that's so not fair…" She grinned, knowing exactly how to send him slowly over the edge.

She approached him slowly again whispering seductively in his ear, "guess… you're going to have to become good friends with your hand again, because until you crack you're not getting anything…" she nipped on his earlobe backing away slowly. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper in hers, "game on… guess you'll have to be good friends with your fingers too San, two can play this game… I'm gonna win, you'll miss me…" he pecks her cheek.

Game on, she shrugged her shoulders, this should be interesting. She told him to get her bag from her car while she showered. He nodded as he left she peeled the massive t-shirt off herself and threw it at him before walking into his shower. He groaned watching her from afar, she's such a fucking tease. No! You're going to win this and you're going to make her crack! He shook his head heading downstairs to retrieve her bag. She stood in the shower already plotting how she was going to get him to crack, Santana Lopez, Queen of Games. School was going to be interesting, get ready Finn Hudson, I'm going to make you want me like you've never wanted me before…

_What the fuck did he get himself into, he wasn't going to last without her touch. It was going to be a long ass day. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own GLEE or any of the characters! **

**Authors note: I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that but this chapter was a load to write. School life and a "Welcome Back" party comes up. Enjoy! **

* * *

She came out of the shower in her towel, all wet (not in that way) and renewed. She let out a blissful sigh as she walked back into his room, he was sitting there waiting for her to come out. She knew she was going to win the bet, of all the people she picked to play this game with him. She knew that it was a guarantee win/win situation, she flicked her wet hair over shoulder and smirked, "Finn… you dropped something…" she grinned. He looks at her in utter lust, damn that girl and her bets! She looked like a god, no wait a goddess… the goddess of sexiness or something… but she looked so damn good, the way she entered the room, the way she flicked her hair, seriously, this bet was going to kill him. He shook his head realizing that she had said something to him, he looked at her puzzled, "w-what did I drop..?"

She chuckles, that boy is actually the cute kind of stupid! She smiles at him and shrugs her shoulders, "eh, your jaw…" she chuckles and rummages through her cheerios bag, sweet black and lace underwear, oh she loved how she packed sometimes. He stares at her still trying to process her remark, "oh, no I didn't! you can't just like… ughh!" he started, she just laughed, "Finn, just go and take a shower before you hurt yourself trying to even function around me right now…"

Damn her but he guessed she was right, he stood up slowly stretching attempting to get her to notice him. She noticed him she just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing, she kept rummaging through her bag for a bra, sweet more lace… she grinned at herself. Seriously, it's like god wanted her to seduce him. He pouted his lips, "fine… I'll shower!" he rubbed his chest before walking to the bathroom, fucking Santana Lopez… Get your head in the game Hudson! You can win this!

She slipped into her underwear and bra, she smiled at herself very pleased with what she saw, she snuck into the bathroom with her hand over her eyes, "I can't see anything and I'm just in here to brush my teeth…" she declared putting her hand at the side of her face blocking her view. Black lace, this woman is a fucking tease, he let out a soft groan as he washed his hair, "why…? It's not like you haven't seen it before…" he chuckled noticing the marks on her collarbone and neck. She rolled her eyes before commencing to brush her teeth, "well if I look at you, you're just gonna end up hard… so yeah…" the sounds we muffled but you could still make out what she was saying. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "that's a lie!" he rinsed his body, "can you pass me my towel?" he motioned to the towel hanging on the rack. She spat out the foamy substance in her mouth and rinsed before throwing his towel at him. "So, are you planning to cover up my marks or let everyone know that we did it yesterday…" he smirked as he dried himself off. She hadn't even noticed the red marks on her neck and collarbone, "eh, probably cover up…" she grins. He smiles and pecks her cheek, "well, at least I know that they're there…"

She waddled out of the bathroom with him following her, "god… I'm aching…" He grinned like an idiot slipping into his boxers, "I did my job then…" She slaps him on the arm playfully, "you're a dick…" He rubs his arm still laughing, "no no… I have a dick!" She gasps and pushes him, she shakes her head looking for her uniform, "tool. Finn, where in the actual fuck did you throw my uniform..?" she surveyed the room, uniform not in sight. He looked at her smiles, "I don't know check under the bed…" She bent over looking for the uniform, she groaned in pain, "fuck… I don't think I've ever hurt so bad!" she stands back up sharply. God, she felt like a virgin , a virgin the day after they'd lost the v-card, takes a lot and by a lot she meant a lot to make her ache like she was aching now.

He grinned at her and pointed to the corner of his room, "there. Your uniform is over there." She nodded, walking slowly and carefully to somehow subside the pain, "thank you…" she slowly bent over to pick up her shirt, skirt and spankies. She slipped into her uniform quickly trying to avoid pain at all cost, she glares at him as he gets changed, "I feel like a virgin." He smirks, "well… what can I say, that first time we did it, I didn't make it count… so I'm making up for lost pleasure…" he shrugs his shoulders as he slips on his letterman jacket. Tool! She sits down on his bed shifting positions to find a position that wouldn't make her hurt so much, she grabbed her cheer shoes and slipped them on tying each lace neatly. Coffee, she needed coffee and some pain killers. Do those work for these kinds of pains? It is pain, so it should work. "Coffee babe..?" he turns to her helping her up, he's doing that thing where it feels like he's inside of her head. "Yes, that'd be pretty sweet right now…" she smiles pecking him on the lips. He nods and slips on his shoes, "here or there?" is it weird that they know exactly what the other one is thinking, she bites her lip thinking, "there… I don't want to have to deal with Kurt and Blaine giving us the "so how was sex" looks across the table…" He chuckled grabbing both of their bags throwing them over his shoulder, "Lima Bean it is, mine or yours?" God, they've gotten so coupley and she's so not used to it, they have been dating for 5 months but only 2 exclusively. Those three months of sneaking around was fun but she owed it to him, he was kinda her go to guy, he was always just there, to hell with it, so she finally agreed to be his "girlfriend" though she still doesn't understand why they needed a label. "Mine, I'll drop you home after school." She replies.

They were all set, bags packed, phones in pockets. "Throw me my keys, they're in-", he interrupted her and threw them at her, she catches him and arches a brow. He knows her enough by now to know that she keeps her keys and lip glosses in her side pocket, he shrugs his shoulders and walks down the stairs, phew! Thank god no one was awake yet.

He's got that stupid grin on his face again, she doesn't know why she's stuck around with him so long but she's grown to kinda, god forbid "love" him. She rolls her eyes as they sneak out of the house quietly, it's not like everyone in the Hummel-Hudson house don't know they are having sex but again, just for the sake of the awkwardness. I mean who would want to you know… see their kids after you know what they've been doing, that's kinda gross. She unlocks the doors and climbs into her seat, she shifts uncomfortably, he laughs as he slides into his seat, "Naww, baby, I'm sorry I banged you so hard…" he teased. She punches him in the arm, "tool. When'd you get so douchey?" she asks arching a brow. He looks at her, "well you see my girlfriend tends to be a total bitch sometimes… so I have to learn to you know be "douchey" once in a while…" he shrugs his shoulders and smirks. God, he's a moron, he really is but that's actually kind of true, "and to think everyone thinks you're the sweet guy…" she laughs pulling out of his driveway.

She's been shifting in her seat every 2 minutes, and every time the chair squeaks Finn giggles like a girl. She's dating a four year old girl, great choice. She rolls her eyes, "Finnnnn!" she whines, "stop it! This isn't funny!" he laughs at her not even trying to hide his amusement of the situation, "hey, you said "fuck me senseless"… so I did what I was told…" She frowns because he's got a fucking amazing memory, you'd think he was concentrating on her body and what she was doing not what she was fumbling out of her mouth. "whatever…" she mutters parking near the entrance of the "Lima Bean Cafe".

He gets out of the car and opens the door for her, he snakes his arm around her waist and smiles. Few familiar faces, people that used to pine over her. That guy Britt and her met who's in college, she smiles at him and he smiles back. Finn pouts, she kisses him and mutters into his ear, "just a friend… I'm here with you and I'm your girlfriend…" a smile makes its way back on his face, he loved it when she called herself his "girlfriend", something about it made him so giddy, "say it again…" he whispered. She shook her head, "no".

"Fine, but I'm just gonna do this instead…" he smirked, before she could even squeeze in a word he started to clear his throat, "Lima Bean Customers, this is my girlfriend… just a fun fact!" he grins like goofball, she glares at him, "because everyone doesn't know that already!" she pokes him in the side. They'd reach the counter, and he already had his wallet out, "mocha latte for the girl and uh, a hot chocolate for me…" he grins. He knows her coffee order, on the list of things that make them so coupley. He pays for the both of them even though it was her turn to pay. She knows caffeine makes him sleepy hence the hot chocolate, they sit at their usual table by the window, given Santana is still sitting uncomfortably. San says she likes the view but Finn knows it's because she likes laughing at the people who walk past it.

God, that hat is ridiculous. She laughs to herself, "great view today babe…" He rolls his eyes, that's one thing he'll never be able to change about her… her mean streak. _Finn are you talking about me in your monologue? _He looks at her with an arched brow, she flicks through her phone. _No I'm not. Promise. _She checks them in on Facebook, "Is at the Lima Bean with Finn Hudson." 20 likes already. Wow, lame ass fake Facebook friends. He reaches over the table and places his hand on hers, "Hey San…" he says softly. She looks up from her phone, "mmm… yeah…?" He smiles, "nothing, you're beautiful." _Santana's one of those girl's that needs to be told constantly that they're beautiful, not hot or sexy, beautiful… Santana Fun Fact Number One. _She smiles, "and you're… perfect." Beautiful and perfect. Coupley Reason number 37849293094928589920. _You so are talking about me in your monologue._ "Santana and Finn, mocha latte and a hot chocolate…" the cashier calls out. She shifts in her chair as he goes to stand up, "uh no. you paid already, let me go get the drinks…" He looks at her and pouts, "fineeee…" he sits back in his chair. She gets up slowly, leaning over the table to kiss him, "I know you're a gentleman, no need to prove yourself anymore…" she muttered against his lips before walking away to get their drinks.

She had a lovely chat with the guy at the register, more like he was staring at her boobs for the most part. It's not like he could see anything, the cheerios uniform pretty much covered everything. She ended the conversation quite abruptly because Finn was getting agitated, "ok, well gotta go. I have a BOYFRIEND to get back to." Emphasis on the boyfriend part. Thank God Finn wasn't around, again one of the list of reasons why they're so coupley. She walks back over to the table, "hot chocolate for my man…" she smiles and hands him his drink, "now or later?". He takes a sip of his drink and scowl, "ouch." She rolls her eyes, moron. Of course the drink was hot, it is called a hot chocolate. He tries to look at his tongue, "San? Is it like.. you know still there?" She rolls her eyes yet again, "really Finn… really?" He nods, stupid question. "But, yeah, leave now."

She nods and sips her drink slowly avoiding a burnt tongue. He takes her hand interlacing their fingers as he looks back at the kid at the register as if to say, "my girl". He's such a goof sometimes, she shakes her head as they walk to the car. "I'm driving…" he said. She hands him the keys, at least she wasn't hurting so bad… 

* * *

Really? U.S History, why were they even taking this class. She slips a note to him, "why do we even bother?" He chuckles softly, "because we have to, it's like mandatory…" She rolls her eyes, "Santana, feel like answering a question?" she looks at her teacher, "shoot a question at me…" the teacher runs his mouth before finally getting to the question. She smirks at him and answers his question, she doesn't know how the hell she does it but her memory is pretty bombing. The teacher stands there in shock, not bothering to congratulate her on the perfect answer. Finn grins at her, "you know you're really smart" he whispers in her ear. "yeah, I know I am…" she whispers back, "I'm bored of this class…" she pouts feeling up and down his leg. He instantly starts to shakes his leg, "san…" he warned. She pulled her hand away, "what..?" she mumbled pecking his cheek.

Tease. Girlfriend is a tease. He groans, you know it's really hard to concentrate in class in general but when you have Santana Lopez as your girlfriend and in the same class as you, it makes it that much harder! He doesn't even remember the last time he'd actually paid attention in class, seriously, the only thing that's been on his mind was her, football and glee. And food, can't forget the food. Back to Santana, he scrunched his face and arched a brow, "Tana, you said no touching…" She grinned, "this is me just touching, in a NON-sexual way" she whispered. He places his hand on top of hers interlocking their fingers, he still chuckles to himself because her hands looked so small compared to his. One of the many little things Finn finds amusing.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek whilst whispering, "you're cheating… that isn't fair…" Their teacher continues to run his mouth about something, sue her, she doesn't give a damn about school. She smirks at him knowing he gets the gist of what's going on in her head. The bell rings and they both shoot out of their chairs not even bothering to listen to what the teacher was setting for homework. They'd just get it off some other kid. They're standing in the hallway and he's looking down at her, "if we're gonna do this bet we gotta make it fair…" She plays with their hands and finally looks up and mutters, "fine… kisses but no sexual touching. Better?" He grinned, "better" he mumbled as he kissed her softly.

"Boobs Mcgee. Frankenteen. Where the hell were you yesterday afternoon Santana?" Santana's eyes widened, she didn't realize that she'd skipped practice yesterday. That voice made her tremble, Coach Sylvester. No one in history of any one made Santana feel the way she did. Santana closed her eyes and bit her lip before turning to face her coach. "Frankenteen? Is this your doing? Huh Gigantor? And you! Jugs the Clown were you too busy sucking face and doing other things that you forgot that you had practice?" She licked her lips before responding, "Coach, it was my fault…" she crossed her arms over her chest, "I left school early yesterday…" Coach Sylvester wasn't amused, "what kind of excuse is that Santana?" Santana closed her eyes and muttered, "not a very good one… sorry Coach, I won't miss any others…"

"Yeah well you won't because you're suspended off the squad!" the tall power consumed woman stormed off, probably to insult the fat nerdy freshman kids. Santana stood there in disbelief, almost in tears. Her heart pounded against her chest and her throat tightened, other girls didn't care about the popularity, she wasn't "other girls" she was Santana Lopez. "Sus-suspended…" she choked out. Damn it! She'd just gotten back on the squad. Fuck. Tears threatened to leave her eyes, she shook her head. Finn stood there in shock, what had just happened? He's still processing what he'd witnessed. "S-san… I'm sorry…" he whispered pulling her in by the waist, she flinched and pushed him away, "I'm sorry too… I'll see you later, we've got classes to get to…" She hurried off to her next class making a detour to the girls room.

Finn swallows, he didn't mean for her to get suspended off the squad. That was definitely not meant to happen and now she's probably mad at him. _Oh god! This is all my fault! _He watched her leave, he scratched his head, he had to do something…

_Suspended off the squad. So much for getting back on to your high horse Lopez. This is definitely going to be a long week! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**AN: Oh my, i know i haven't updated in a while and that's because i have had school get in the way. But i'm back to writing after finding my muse! My love for Finntana growing by the second. They live in my brain and are always urging me to write their story! Review it please, i wanna hear your feedback and what you'd like to see happen. I'd like to hear your opinions on the writing aswell. Also a huge thanks for taking time out to read my fic! You're all gorgeous! :) Much love, zerofive! **

* * *

She kicks her stall door closed and yells. She sinks down to the floor her back resting on the door. Fucking. Hate. This. Of all things a suspension. She sits there and sobs, she fucking hated crying especially not over fucking cheerleading. She mentally kicks herself, stupid Finn, stupid fight, stupid skipping school. She actually couldn't believe it. She stood up and straightened out her uniform, she brushed her skirt off casually. She walked out of her stall wiping her tear-stained cheeks with her fingers, she sniffed before re-applying her make-up and texting Britt.

"Britt, we have Health next. Where are you?"

She hears the toilet flush, she swore she was the only one in there clearly not. Who immerges from the next stall, the immaculate Quinn Fabray. It was always a love/hate relationship at the end of the day between them two, she'd always gotten what Santana deserved. "S, are you ok?" Quinn looked at the Latina with sympathetic eyes, "stupid question. You're not ok. But you know S, she needs you on that squad." The blonde smiled softly.

The Latina shook her head, "how'd you know?" The blonde smirked, "have you forgotten how long we've known each other S?" Santana shook her head, "true, ok. But she doesn't need me. I don't mean shit to her." The blonde laughed and flicked her perfectly curled hair, "oh come on San we know that aside from myself and Britt, she needs you. Plus you're captain, she's gonna make you work for it because you're one of the best." Santana turned to Quinn and shook her head, "when'd you get so nice?" The blonde smirked, "we have our ups and downs but at the end of the day, you're one of my closest friends S…"

Santana chuckled, "don't get all soppy on me now." Quinn pulled her in for a tight embrace, "now get to class and don't take this out on Finn. You know how he gets…" she smirked before leaving, "oh, by the way. I'm here for you, if you didn't gather that…" Santana brushed it off with a "yeah, yeah" before proceeding to her next class.

She sneaks into the class unnoticed, she sits by Brittany who's heavily engaged in drawing cats in her book, "why didn't you answer my text Bee?" Santana asked. The blonde's head snapped up and she smiled, "Lord Tubbington took my phone off me this morning, so I don't have it here…" she stated. Darn that cat to hell, she swore that cat was evil. PURE EVIL. Anyway, the teacher's talking about safe sex practices, like we don't know about them… seriously a waste of her time.

The blonde looks at her puzzled, "what's wrong s-pez?" she bit her lip. The brunette looks up and shakes her head, "I got suspended off the squad…" The blonde makes an "o" with her mouth and places a hand on top of her best friend's, "s'kay San, she'll take you back…" she smiled softly, "you're like the captain… she'll realize she needs you…" Santana looked at Brittany, "thanks Bee… I know I just… I feel like utter sh-crap…" Brittany nodded, the blonde completely understood. Britt knew how much cheerleading meant to San, it was basically her therapy.

"Miss Lopez, can you tell me some of the safe sex practices?" The short and ratty looking she-male of a teacher asked. Like she got any sex anyway, sex is a far-fetched dream for someone that looked utterly disgusting as her. Like seriously, were they two separate eye brows or one huge bush growing on her forehead? Santana glared at her, "really Miss?" she shook her head, "if I must answer. Not like you'd need them anyway…" she muttered under her breath, "condoms. Ultra-thins if you really want to feel them inside of you. The imfamous pill, for when you don't want to use condoms and actually want to feel them. IUD's. Spermicides. Do you want more? My dad's a doctor, I could go on all day…" she says matter-of-factly picking at her nails as she says so.

"Thank you for the side comments Santana but that was plenty." She turned back around to the board scribbling down the effectiveness of each and every contraceptive method that Santana had just mentioned. Santana just smiled raising her eye brows in an amused manner, "oh no problem" she scoffs, "but you're gonna need somebody to do it with first to use these methods." The bell rings and they're off to lunch.

Finn spots her from across the cafeteria, he calls out to her. She brushes him off, so she is mad at him. She sits at her usual table with Quinn and Britt, they look like they're in an animated conversation. Which is a first because San and Q are usually at each other's throats, he looks a bit confused, he scrunches his nose, "Mind if I join you girls?" he asks.

Quinn looks up first and smiles looking at Santana, who wouldn't even look up at her boyfriend. Britt smiles at Finn, "of course!" she giggles. "Santana…?" She looks at him, "what?" she grumbles. He looks like he took a blow to the stomach, "n-nothing…" he replies, "it's ok, I'll go uh, sit with Mike and Puck…" he turns quick on his heel finding his boys.

Quinn slaps Santana on the arm, "S! I thought you weren't gonna take it out on him!" She rubs her arm, "fuc- DAMNIT FABRAY!" she glares at the blonde, "I'm not taking anything out on him!" Even Brittany didn't believe a word she said, "S-pez. He looked like he was gonna cry…"

Because Santana Lopez of all people cared if people cried over her unnecessary comments, seriously she's not responsible for their feelings. She doesn't give a damn! She was pissed, was she not allowed to be pissed? Who cares if he was gonna cry, who cares if you could see it his eyes, who cares if he she was the one causing all of this. Oh yeah, that's right Santana did. Because she was so fucking whipped over him and that is coupley reason . The way she knew exactly how he felt just by the way he said that it was all ok, the way she knew that look he just gave her from across the room. She sighs and looks at her two best friends, "I swear to you I wish my feelings would allow me to not be mad, because it'd make this so much easier. What kind of girlfriend enjoys seeing their boyfriend get hurt like he did just then?" she bites her lip, "I'm mean but I'm not fuc- damn ruthless guys."

Quinn nudged her on one side and Britt on the other, "Finn. You. Odd couple, but you guys work in a harmonious manner." Santana rolled her eyes, "Thank you for analyzing my relationship Dr. Fabray." Quinn smirked, "stop taking it out on him. You know how sensitive he is." She raised her brows, "and whose fault is that? Oh, yes, you cheated on him with his best friend and the dwarf basically did the same thing." She knew she had won that argument, think again. Quinn chuckled, "better you take it out on me than him. He needs his Tana back." She slapped Quinn softly on the arm, "fuck you Fabray. You should have your own talk show. Therapy with Quinn Fabray" she said making a picture frame with her fingers. She sighed and looked from one side to another, "I'll speak to him after Glee Club."

_Longest day in history of long days and it's only half over. Could it get any worse? Knock on wood, karma is a total bitch!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did, Finntana would be together by now._

_AN: Also, wow! I haven't written for this in a while and I hope that I'll be able to write more soon. It's just been a lot of effort lately, but I wanna write more for you guys and to better my skills in writing. Check some of my drabbles on tumblr on mhodgsons - /tagged/*_

* * *

She's totally mad at him and he can't help but think that she is mad at him. He scans the cafeteria for the boys who funnily are enough just a table behind the girls. He makes a b-line for them, he plonks down in the seat next to Puck. He doesn't even say a word to the other four guys on the table, he sits there simple wallowing in sadness. He picks at his food, _why the fuck is she mad at me?_ He's not hungry, he should even be feeling like this, I mean she's just angry right? But not at him, right? He shakes his head and scrunches his face.

Puck turns to him, "bro you haven't said a word since you sat down. What's got your panties in a twist Finnessa?" Finn looks at him blankly, "huh?" he simply replies. Puck shakes his head and slaps him on the back, "bro, what's up with you? You're like totally dragging down the wolfpack right now." Seriously, the boy's a downer right now and Puckzilla doesn't do downers.

Finn looks up at the rest of the pack letting out a sigh, "Santana's mad at me…" Mike stifled a chuckle, "dude, we're talking about Santana Lopez. The girl who has always been mad at everyone and anyone for doing jack!" he chuckles as Artie gives them his "preach" hands, "Mike's right dude, it's San." He nudged Finn. Puck just looked at him looking somewhat annoyed, "Fucking grow a pair Finn. She's your girlfriend right? Put that together with Santana being usual Santana. Which gives you the mega bitch of the century, don't get me wrong… I love Tana to bits, she's like my broseph but she's a bitch." He turns to the girl's table attempting to paint a verbal picture, "you know how girlfriends are always like wanting us to be nice and shit and understanding. Well Santana's the exact opposite. She doesn't do the lovey dovey shit. She doesn't expect you to get her; she doesn't need someone to understand her. All she wants is people to know she's pissed, she's Miss Independent." He sums it up patting Finn on the back, "and that my fellow wolfpack members, is how Santana Lopez works."

Finn nods because Puck's right. So fucking right, yes they'd been dating for two months now exclusively; the other three I guess don't count if you two were practically just spending spare time naked together, right? So in the two months they've been dating exclusively Finn's learnt that she really is an independent woman, and he loves her for that. She holds herself as her own person and he loves her confidence, he smiles realizing he's being a total dickwad about everything. He turns to the guys, "thanks bros, can I have a favor, just a teeny tiny one?" the four other guys turn to look at him intrigued followed by a chorus of groans before they finally accepted defeat. Plus, if they were having girlfriend troubles Finn would be there to help them out, so it's only fair or honorable, that's the word right? That they'd help him out, right?

He explains to them his master plan, hoping Mike would teaching him some basic moves, Artie would help with the harmonies, Puck and Sam taking on the guitar and the other harmonies. If everything goes to plan it'd truly express how he felt. He high five's each and every one of the members of the wolfpack, "sweet! Rehearsals, straight after last period, yeah?" The guys all nodded before moving their separate ways.

Avoiding Santana for the last period would be hard considering they had Algebra together. Well you know he had Puck and she had Quinn, so it wouldn't be so bad. Puck and Finn decided on the back row and Quinn dragged Santana near the front, of all places she chose the front because Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray sit at the front. It was a pretty straight forward lesson, substitution then applying the rules to solve the problems. However, it wasn't as easy as it looked… well for the boys. Finn looked up from his notebook over to Santana, he shook his head before writing a note to Puck, "dude. She hates me." He pushed it towards Puck, he read it before scrunching it and punching Finn in the arm, "you're a fucking girl and she doesn't hate you!"

So he's been trying to avoid looking at her, smiling at her or even thinking about her. Just like the girl he is, he simply can't stop himself from doing so. What he does is manages to survive the last period but if he hadn't had Puck next to him punching him in the arm ever so often he doesn't know where he would be, probably less bruised but it was worth it right?

Puck punches him one last time before the bell goes.

"DUDE! Alright, I'm good. I'm done. Why are you punching me again?"

Puck smirks and he knows he's done his job well, bros before hoes even though she's really an honorary bro…

"It's because you're a total pussy when it comes to Santana. If it were any othe—nope, I'm wrong. You're a total pussy when it comes to girls. Suck it up princess." He mumbles.

Finn shakes his head as the bell rings, punching Puck in the arm before grabbing his crap.

"Just one because you've hit me a total of 50 kabillion times this period!" he mutters through his teeth.

Puck chuckles not because he enjoys hurting Finn, yeah, it kinda is because he does but it's because he's such a baby about it.

Finn groans once more before throwing is backpack over his shoulder, "stop laughing at me and hurry your ass up. Glee club."

He watches her leave the room and mentally kicks himself. It's like no matter how hard he tries, he can't get her off his mind. Fucking whipped. She seems to be getting on fine, she's there laughing and shit with Quinn. He mentally kicks himself again, he needs to stop caring.

He walks outside, kicking a locker while he's at it.

"Why do I care so much about her?" he mutters.

Puck puts an arm around Finn's shoulders and put his other hand out as if to paint a picture for Finn, he smirks and simply states.

"Because you fucking love her." He chuckles and walks off towards the choir room.

* * *

Puck walks in first greeting Rachel with a kiss, "Hey my beautiful Jewish princess…"

They've been dating for how long and she still gets flustered, "Hi to you too baby…" she mumbles.

Santana takes her usual seat at the back of the choir room, Q leaves her to sit next to Sam and Britt sits by Mike. She places her feet on what would have been Finn's seat but she's still kinda mad at him.

He walks in late still not meeting her gaze, he sits in the front row next to Artie and Tina.

So whatever, Santana's totally thinking of ways to get rid of the freshmen in _her_ girls bathroom instead of Mr Schue, but he's a total drag because right now they're talking about love and crap and she just can't and she _won't_ think about love right now—she just hasn't got the time. At least she knows Finn feel crappy, he hasn't looked her straight in the eye since, whenever the last time they spoke was.

She glances at Quinn who's surprisingly not glaring at her for making it clear that she was not interested in Finn. She reads the board and once more it's got duets on it, and it's like the world wants to laugh in her face, she scoffs, "alright—I'm out, can't do this week's lesson Schue…" she rolls her eyes, "I just can't…" she states, throwing her bag over one shoulder, "see y'all next week when the assignment isn't bougie as shit and I don't have to see everyone shit out love songs and I don't have to feel so shitty about myself.."

"Santana…" Mr Schue warned, arching a brow towards her.

She scoffs once more before walking out of the room.

Everyone in there was looking at Finn, expecting him to run after her, yet he sat still in his seat it wasn't until Puck kicked it so hard he nearly went tumbling, did her realize what had happened.

"Finn? I thought you had a plan…"

He looks at the confused looks around the room, "I know—but she hates me right now…"

No one was expecting her to speak up but she did and for once she had made sense, everyone turned to look at Brittany, "she's only acting like this because she's in love with you and you hurt her feelings, duh…"

Finn nods, "ok…" he sighs, "I'll get her back in here but I need you guys to set me up a little something…" he smiles softly, "I've got a song for her…"

He whispers into Artie's ear, which then is spread around the club who is equally as excited.

Quinn smirks, "go and get her Hudson, that's all she's waiting for…"

Finn nods slowly, making his way out the door and towards his girlfriend, "you know that was a good show in there…" he starts, "you know you can't stay mad at me forever…" he paused.

"no—I _can_ stay mad at you forever, so you know what, cut the shit Finn and don't act cute…" she rolls her eyes, "you made me feel like crap—so I'm kinda out to do the same thing… y'know…" she smiles coldly.

Finn lets out a huff, "just come back—even for a couple of minutes, I just—I just want to know something…" he extends his hand, "so will you?" he arches his brow.

Santana laughed humorlessly, "no…" she stated blatantly.

"Just do it—do it for the shit and giggles, San—I know you love to do that…" he sighed, "please?" he pleased somewhat desperately.

"ugh—fine…" she stated, "but only because y'all are a bunch of fucking touchy fucks and don't know how to handle a girl from Lima Heights…" she sighed, "y'all better be good…"

Finn nodded, "I know—I promise it'll be fine, so will you just come…"

"Wanky…" she smirked, taking his hand, "fine, but I can already tell this is one of your stupid plans…."

Finn lead her back towards the choir room, "yet you love every single one of these stupid plans…"


End file.
